


The Alpha’s Mates

by whatacoincidence



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, F/M, Family Drama, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Polygamy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacoincidence/pseuds/whatacoincidence
Summary: The need for an alliance between the Asgard Pack and Jotunheim Pack forces Alpha Prince Thor Odinson to mate with Omega Prince, Loki Laufeyson from the Jotunheim Pack. This would be all fine and dandy if Thor wasn’t already mated to omega, Jane Foster whom he already has a child with.Follow this tale of love, friendship, loyalty and betrayal.
Relationships: Byleistr/original male character, Fandral/Sif, Farbauti/Laufey (Marvel), Helblindi (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Hogun/Sigyn (Marvel), Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Odin/Frigga
Comments: 43
Kudos: 166





	1. Episode one

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not meant, in any way, to offend or otherwise hurt any group mentioned or omitted in its reading. All opinions are written in the form of satire and do not reflect the opinions, beliefs, or principles of the writer.
> 
> This is an updated version of one of my old fics on AFF. So if you remember reading the original namjin fic just know that they’re both my stories!
> 
> follow me on Tumblr: Thorkihiddlesworth93 :)

The tension between the Asgard Pack and the Jotunheim Pack could no longer be kept at bay for as long as many thought. The elders have managed to convince the head alphas of each pack to reach some sort of an agreement to prevent the war looming over them. This was needed badly as the two are the biggest packs. 

No one wanted the war that was brewing between the packs. It certainly wouldn't benefit either packs nor their neighborly packs who would be forced to pledge their loyalty to one or the other. It threatened more than just the Asgard and Jotunheim pack. There was just too much at risk to let two hard headed princes have their way and burn everyone else in the process of stroking their alpha egos.  
  


"Keep your eyes open. I will not be made a fool,” King Laufey whispered to his heir, crowned prince Helblindi Laufeyson. 

Helblindi Laufeyson is the eldest son of the king and the heir to the Jotunheim pack. He’s alpha Laufey’s pride and joy. As the only alpha son of the king.

"Yes, father," The alpha said. He didn’t have to be told because he’d never let his guards around their archenemy anyways. 

Upon arriving at the Seer's village where everyone had gathered. Helblindi gave his men orders to stay alert and to eliminate anything that came off as a threat. 

The Seer is an elderly alpha who has been recognized for his powers of divination and precognition. A man that's respected by all wolves around the world. The Seer doesn't belong to a pack. Despite the current development in wolf communities. The old man had refused to move or join a pack. 

Many packs like the Jotunheim pack would love to acquire such a powerful wolf. The Seer and the other six wise men live far from any pack lands. Making them neutral wolves among packs. The village is safe grounds for any wronged wolves to escape and pledge their case and have the right to a fair trial.

The village consists of seven elderly wolves known as "The elders”. What they decide is obeyed amongst wolves. They're knowledgeable and respected men.

Although the village is neutral grounds one can never know with the Asgard Pack. Not that the Jotunheim pack couldn't hold their own. They could and they have on many several occasions.

"The Asgardians have yet to arrive," General Angerboda informed the prince after making his rounds.

Helblindi nodded and fell into step with the king. King Laufey is one of the many wolves that has been a close friend of the Seer. Although no one knows just how old the seer is. Many respect and go to him when they need to know what their future is in store for them. The old man has long forsaken telling people of what their futures held. No one truly wanted to know even if they asked.

When he called for the meeting neither Pack could refuse. They wouldn't dare too.

"Let's hope this isn't in vain," Helblindi whispered, the hint of annoyance didn't not go unnoticed by his men or his father. 

The crowned Prince Alpha was less than happy about this. Having to ride so far from their kingdom just to listen to an aging wolf’s dreams and nonsense. But he had no choice as the only alpha son of the king he was needed.

"Missing your mate already," The General teased, joining the prince.

"Can you blame me? We've only mated a few months back. Here I’m forced to leave," The prince said, not denying it. 

"Well if I can handle being away from my pregnant mate than you, my prince will be fine," Suro states. He was a friend of the prince so speaking informally was allowed when it was just amongst them.

"And you would never let the King attend this meeting without you. After all you will be crowned soon," another person teases.

"Agreed," Helblindi chuckled. His men knew him too well.

They were greeted at the gate by two elderly who welcomed them and then guided them to the Seer's house.

"I've never met the Seer," Suro whispered.

"Neither has any of us but everyone believes in his visions," The prince whispered back. 

There was a first time for everything. He won’t admit it but Prince Helblindi was very curious.

His father speaks highly of the Seer. King Laufey doesn’t like or respect many wolves but it was obvious he did respect this Seer greatly. The prince wanted to know what it is about him that was so fascinating.

__________

"The Jotunheim Pack arrived already, your highness," General Fandral informed the prince.

"Very well. Let's not delay any longer,"

General Fandral nodded and relayed the message to the men. 

"Stay close to the king," Prince Thor ordered the general and the others. Beside Fandral, he can only trust two people with his father and that’s Hogun and Volstagg.

The three of them are the Prince’s most trusted and loyal friends.

"No need to worry about me, my boy. The Seer only has good intentions. No Pack can go against a man who knows of the future," King Odin said, breathy. 

The king has been in poor health for many months now. Thor had initially refused to let him join him for this meeting but his father was still the King until his coronation three months from now. He wanted his father to rest and focus on his health but the old alpha is as stubborn as they come.

"Of course, father but I would rather stay on guard. I don't like surprises," The Prince stated.

Prince Thor Odinson is the eldest son of Alpha King Odin Odinson. He's soon to be crowned the king and head alpha of the Asgard Pack. 

"You know I heard the Seer can tell one's future by just the touch of hand," General Fandral whispers to the prince who rolls his blue eyes and shakes his head.

Prince Thor doesn't believe in these so-called visions everyone claims this elder wolf has. He is a man of modern civilization. His thoughts about economics, politics, social or cultural all differ from that of his father.

Thor is a participative alpha who values the input of his pack. He strongly believes in equal rights between alphas, betas, and omegas. Which is why he fell head over heels in love with Jane Foster, a fierce and strong-headed omega. Him mating with the omega created many problems due to the fact that Jane isn't from a royal bloodline. It put him at odds with many of his pack members and his parents.

Thor refused to give in. He had been in love with the omega in silence for years when he found out that Jane felt the same about him. He refused to give up on her even when his inheritance was threatened. 

Thor didn't care and said it was okay if his younger brother, Hermod were to be the crowned prince instead of him but anyone that has met the two brothers knows the second eldest Prince isn't fit to lead a pack alpha or not. And the third prince is an omega who isn’t fit to be crowned either.

Hermod just didn’t have what it takes for him to step up. It didn’t help that Hermod never wanted the crown either. He liked living his life the way he wanted. He’s spoiled beyond reason. His parents and the others just had to accept Jane as his mate.

He snapped out of his thoughts when his father started coughing uncontrollably. Thor was worried about this. His father is in no condition to travel anywhere.

"Are you feeling alright?" Thor asked his father.

The older man nodded and waved off his concern. Hogan handed the king the water. They didn’t start moving again until the king stopped coughing.

They were greeted at the gate by two elderly wolves that led them to the Seer. Thor stayed close to his father and Fandral stayed close to both of them. Alert and ready for whatever happens. While Hogan and Volstagg stayed outside just in case.

And not a surprise to them that the Seer is in fact a man that nearly looks in his nineties closer to hundred if you asked Thor with white hair and wrinkled face yet somehow he still had an aura that commands respect.

They bowed respectfully, greeting the elder alpha. The two packs completely discard each other's presences.

The two crowned princes growled at one another. This was the first time Thor Odinson and Helblindi Laufeyson have met and under a circumstance that neither wanted.

"Young alphas," the seer spoke, disapproving of their actions.

"Let us not waste precious time. I'm sure many of you are exhausted from the trip," Another elderly says, signaling the two princes to sit down.

"Alpha King Laufey and Alpha King Odin. You've both grown up so well. How fast time I’ve passed by. You were both just boys the last time I saw you," the seer smiled, fondly. He looked proud of them.

The two princes looked at their respective fathers and back at the seer. 

"Yes, alpha," both kings answered.

"Mated. With your own children and lavish kingdoms...Just as I have foreseen many years ago," the seer continued.

Again the two alphas nodded.

"Then you both have no reason not to trust in what I have to say today. Or question what I was shown,"

Thor and Helblindi weren't aware of their father's relationship to the Seer as the alphas have never spoken about the matter to them but by the looks of it. It seems that their fathers might have come to seek answers from the man a long time ago. 

"Of course not, Alpha. I trust in everything you say for you have never steered me wrong," King Odin voiced.

The seer nodded and looked at the alpha for a moment, frowning sadly. "You're not well, my son,"

Thor growled and flared his scent at the mention of his father's health. He didn't want the enemy knowing of his father's poor health. A stern look from his father made him settle back in his seat. 

The room was met with a deafening silence. 

All eyes were on the seer. Waiting to hear what he had to say. The Seer exchanged looks with the other elders and they nodded. They clearly knew what the seer knew.

"Four nights ago a dream came to me. One that has shown me the death of many," The old man began.

The two Princes exchanged quick looks and looked back at the seer.

"Should you continue on this path. It will lead to the death of many. Pups, omegas, and innocent humans. Neither of you will benefit from this nor come out victorious. I doubt you two will live long enough to see the pain and suffering that your children and grandchildren will face should you continue on this path,"

The Seer continued telling about his dream. Everyone in the room was distrubed by this. No one spoke as the older wolf painted a clear picture of what they can expect from this war that's looming over the packs. The war was going to cause as much carnage as possible.

"I cannot keep this to myself nor leave it this way. The powers have not given me a peace of mind since the dreams started. Every night, it’s the same horror," 

"I'm sure the reason you have called us over is because the powers have shown you a way to avoid this," King Laufey said, knowing the seer more than anyone else in the room. If the old man didn't have a solution then he wouldn't have called them.

"They have" The elderly said, shifting his leg.

Everyone waited to hear. But the Seer was quiet for a few seconds. Making the two young princes impatient.

"Well?" The princes asked simultaneously.

The Seer looked at both of them. “A mating pact.” 

The two princes frowned and looked confused. 

"A mating pact?" The two head alpha asked.

"Yes...The powers have shown me a union that..."

"A mating pact between whom? I'm mated and an alpha!" Helblindi said, looking over the other prince with disgust.

"Yes, I've two alphas sons and an omega son. All three mated," King Odin said.

"My heir as he stated is mated. I don't see how that's possible, alpha," King Laufey agreed with the others.

"Yes,I'm well aware of the mating of the two crowned princes. Prince Helblindi is mated to Princess Isolde. Their mating is valid..."

"What do you mean their mating is valid? Are you insinuating that my mating isn't?" Thor growled, how dare this stranger question his mate.

"Young alpha, your omega is not of royal blood..."

"So what?! We've been mated for years and have a daughter! She bares my mark! How dare..."

"Thor," King Odin says, sternly.

The Prince was pissed. He could hardly contain it. He had half of mind to rip the old man's throat out. How dare this old man say such a thing about his mate and their marriage!

"Like I was saying. A mating pact between the royal families will solve many problems. A mating, really mating, not just knotting, not just bonding but really mating of the souls..."

"A wolf cannot mate twice. I have never heard of two omegas bearing one alpha's mark," Helblindi interrupted, the older man. 

Just thinking about how possessive his omega is made the alpha shudder. He couldn't even imagine it. Isolde would murder any omega he brought home and then murder Helblindi.

"It's not unheard of Prince Thor. The Silla Kingdom had such practice. To maintain the sacred bone rank, members of the caste often intermated with one another to maintain a pure royal pedigree."

"This is ridiculous! I have no intention in taking in a second mate!" Thor snapped, standing up. This was the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. Who is this man to say such a thing.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, young wolf. The powers..."

"I know nothing of these powers nor their credibilities! Father, this was a waste of time," Thor said, looking at his father.

"Seer, My omega daughter is already mated...I..."

"You so easily forget your omega son, Laufey?" The seer smiled.

At the mention of his younger brother, Helblindi growled as if everything had suddenly clicked in the prince's mind. The alpha stood up and glared at the seer who didn’t look the least bit intimidated by the crowd prince that’s taller over him.

"We're not mating my brother to this bastard! or any alpha that's already mated!"

"Helblindi..."

"You can't possibly be considering this? Father, It's an insult to Loki! He..."

"Is an omega. He will mate with whomever I choose," King Laufey says, sternly. 

"Father?" Thor glared at his father. Surely, his father couldn't be considering this ridiculousness.

"Should we...consider this, what happens to my son's mate?" King Odin asks.

Thor glared at his father in disbelief. His father is truly considering this.

"Nothing. It's all up to the young alpha if he decides. He shall remain mated to his omega but the first omega will not rule with the crowned alpha. Only royal omegas will be recognized on the throne as his one true mate. I'm sure many of you have heard of King Theophilus Hawthorne who mated with two princesses, one were-omega another human."

"The mating ended the war between wolves and humans," Helblindi said, out loud. 

Everyone has heard of the late king. But that mating was between a human and an omega. Who is to say something won't horribly go wrong should the two kings agree to this pact mating.

"I won't entertain this any longer," Thor said, getting up. He has heard enough of this nonsense. 

"Young alpha..."

"No. You and those powers be damned. I'm leaving..."

"Sit. Down," His father ordered, using his alpha voice. 

Thor scowled at his father defiantly. As much as he was fighting this. It seemed that his wolf was calm about all this.

"Are you disobeying my order?" His father growled. Sick or not, he’s the head alpha and the fact the prince continued to stand. His alpha took that as an insult. He couldn't stand for that.

"No but..."

"Sit. Down," The king repeated.

Fandral looked from his best friend and to the king. He knows Thor. The prince is truly his father’s son as he takes after his father’s stubbornness. Thor doesn’t know how to back off. Fandral honestly wants to take his friend in pieces back home. He pulled the prince down to his seat and shook his head. This wasn’t the time or the place, plus he promised Jane that he’d look after Thor.

He wasn’t going to let his best friend lose his temper now. Thankfully Thor sits down even if he’s still glaring at everyone in the room. 

_____________

Thor paced back and forth. His father, the seer and the other pack head having been talking out amongst themselves for hours now. From the looks of things it doesn't seem like they will be leaving today to head back home.

He badly wanted to bury himself in his omega's embrace and forget having heard all of this nonsense. At the thought of his mate, the prince alpha smiled. He misses those brown eyes and her beautiful long brown hair of course her gorgeous smile.

"Loki deserves better. I cannot believe father would even entertain this inanity! I don’t even know what he’s thinking," Helblindi growled, kicking a rock.

"Then find him an alpha to mate because I will not," Thor retorted.

"He already has an alpha that's worthy of him! I will never allow this mating pact to take place and insult my brother's honor," Helblindi said, walking towards Thor.

"Back off," Fandral warned, standing in front of Thor.

"Or what?" Helblindi asked, snarling.

"Or lose your head," Fandral bared his teeth"

"Lay a finger on him and you will leave that finger behind," Angerboda threatened.

"Ooh...I'm shaking," Fandral laughed, pushing the other alpha.

"Enough,"

The alphas turned to look at their fathers and the seer. 

From the look of the two head alphas, both crowned princes knew that what they wanted did not matter. The kings have decided the fate of their packs.

"Fuck!" They both bellowed.


	2. Episode Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor thinks this whole second mate business is stupid and he wants no part of it.
> 
> Prince Helblindi believes his brother deserves better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ch.2 🤗

"You can't force me to do this. I won't..." Thor took in a deep breath. He has been trying to explain to his father how ridiculous this whole mating pact thing is. Okay, it wasn't that absurd but damn it! He doesn't want to mate any other omega.

"I'm already mated. I have a daughter, it's not fair to Jane," He continued to argue.

"Thor, you think I want to force you into this? You're my eldest and I've always given you everything you desire that's within my power. But the seer is someone whom I trust greatly. I... You asked to mate with a servant omega..." The king started to cough violently and loudly. 

Thor rushed to his side and held up the glass of water. "Drink"

The king did. Fandral frowned. Everyone knows how severely ill the king is but it still hurts to see a strong alpha Odin like that get so weakened by some illness that’s incurable.

"Thank you. As I was saying all I ever want is the happiness of you and your brothers. If I can do something that will secure the safety of my people and my children and grandchildren. Then I will do it even if it means forcing you into this,"

Thor stood and glared at his father. "I'd do anything for you, father. But don't ask me to do this. I ca...won't do this. I'm sorry,"

The king forced himself to sit up and glared back at the prince. This is the first time that his son has ever gone against him even when he wanted to mate with the servant omega, Thor said he would only do it if he had the alpha's blessing. He didn't want a strain relationship between him and his father no matter how much he loved said omega.

"I'm not asking. As your alpha and king, I'm ordering you. This is your duty. To your people," The king said.

"Prince Thor,”

Before Thor could respond the seer made his way into the room. Looking at father and son growling at one another.

Thor scowled at him defiantly. He was sick and tired of this old man's crap. If he had it his way. He would've left as soon as the old man started spouting nonsense.

"Show respect. I raised you better than this," His father chided, disappointedly.

"It's quite alright. I understand him," The seer said, smiling gingerly at Thor.

"We were both young alphas at once. Being forced to do something against our will would've made us and our wolves angry too. But Prince alpha, the powers are to be obeyed. I understand your concern for your omega but you will have to make her understand that this mating is for the greater good. It goes beyond both of you," The old man said, laying his hand on Thor’s shoulder.

Thor shrugged it off.

"Why me? There are many capable alphas in our pack that could mate with...Fandral is unmated if..."

"The general is not of royal blood. It is your second mating that the powers showed me. There is plenty of time to get to know the omega in question..."

"What does that mean?" Thor asked.

The seer looked over at the king.

"I didn't get a chance to tell him," 

Thor looked at both men if possible and got even more angry. He hated being treated like this like whatever they know doesn't involve him. They should be open with him since they're forcing him into this mateship.

"What?!" 

"The mating cannot happen before your coronation...That's three months from today..."

"You cannot be serious about this! Do you have any idea what this will do to my mate? This will kill her!" Thor shouted.

At the mention of their mate and death, Thor felt his wolf growl. It's the first time he has felt the wolf's presence. It has otherwise been quiet. 

Handling this whole second mating nonsense far more better than Thor liked. He wanted the wolf to be pissed and take over so that he doesn't have to deal with it but that hasn't happened.

"I don't know how to advise you other than to tell the omega the truth. You will soon be king and will be asked to care and lead many wolves. If not for your parents. Do it for your people and your child." The seer said.

"And if I refuse?" The Prince inquired. Physically and mentally exhausted.

"Then prepare for the worse, Prince Thor. The war that you and Prince Helblindi will fight will cost you both greatly. Your mates, your children, your people and everything that you care for will cease. Then you will both take each other's lives," The old man said.

Thor’s eyes widened. His mate. His daughter. His brothers. His parents. His people. Could he be selfish enough to cause all of them so much pain? Thor lives for his family and pack. His mate and daughter being his greatest weakness.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Fandral's worried stricken face, and he can almost see fear in the general's eyes and that was something he never thought was possible.

Because the general has a violent streak, killing anyone or anything to help the royal family or eliminate romantic rivals. He is a daredevil. His love and devotion to his sister, Brigid is his only soft spot. Thor knows that's what he's thinking about at the moment.

There isn't anything Fandral wouldn't do for her.

Without a word, the Prince left. Fandral followed behind. When the king was going to call for him. The seer told him to let him go. 

Thor walked towards the river. A few wolves that live in the village eyed the crowned prince. Thor threw a few rocks into the water and watched. He heard footsteps, and he didn't have to turn around to see his friend.

"You think I'm being selfish?" 

Fandral sighed. He picked up a rock and tossed it in before sitting next to the troubled prince. 

"It's alright. Speak freely," Thor said.

Fandral scoffed. He sometimes forgets that his friend is the crown prince so he should be speaking respectfully to him but he never does.

"I have never known love nor do I want to seeing how it's making you look. The only kind of love I know and trust in is familial love," Fandral said, shrugging.

"Can you imagine what Jane will do to me should I disclose that I am to take in another mate? She will kill me!" Thor said, thinking about his feisty omega.

"Most likely. But she should also understand your duties as our crowned prince. She has known you as the crowned prince and soon to be king for many years now. There are many things that your title will demand of you. It's your duty to your people and kingdom," Fandral said.

"I don't want another mate either. I'm happy with my omega and our family. I can’t even imagine being with a omega that’s not Jane,"

"No one is saying you want another omega or that you're not happy with your current mate. But maybe this is your destiny. You know there is nothing to change that,"

The alphas sat in silence after that. There wasn't much neither could do for the other. Thor has never felt so cornered his entire life. 

It seems there is no way out of this one. 

"Prince Thor,"

Thor and Fandral looked at the seer. Thor did not hide his annoyance. 

"You should head home soon," The seer said, when neither man said anything.

"And why is that?" Thor asked, getting up so he can tower over the old man. He even hoped to intimidate him. But the old man didn't even look threatened. He stared right into Thor’s eyes.

"When I touched you earlier. The powers have shown your mate..."

"What about her?" Thor asked, worried.

"She’s soon to be in estrus," The old man said.

"What?" Thor frowned.

"He’s saying Jane is going into heat," Fandral explained without looking from the waters.

"No, she’s not. She isn't due for another three weeks," Thor said, wanting to laugh at the silly man yet he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"If you don't leave today. Your mate will suffer," The old man said, leaving.

"I will escort the king back. Go with Hogan," Fandral said.

It seemed that Thor's mind was already made up. He thanked his friend and said bye to his father before leaving first with Hogan.

“That’s gotta be weird,” Hogan said.

“You’re telling me,” Thor scoffed.

_____________

"Do you know what people will say about him? They will think he isn't capable of finding his own mate that he has stolen another's! They will call him a homewrecker!" Helblindi roared with rage.

"I'm getting tired of you repeating yourself, Helblindi. This mating is going to happen," King Laufey says, calmly.

"You just want to get rid of Loki! Why don't you just say it. This is why you haven't even spoken about getting him mated," Helblindi snarled.

"I am the king. He's my son. If I say he's to mate with Prince Thor, so be it."

"I won't let you ruin his life. You know how he feels about Angerboda," Helblindi said, hoping that his father will realize this and call off this silliness.

But the king laughed hysterically as if Helblindi just told him a joke. Helblindi frowned at his father. 

Has his father lost it?

"General Angerboda?" The king splitter between laughs.

"Did you all honestly believe I would mate my royal son to a servant? Have you lost your Goddamn mind?!

"What's wrong with the general?" Helblindi asked. He has been rooting for his friend and his brother for years. He promised Loki that he would help him mate with his love.

"The general can't offer me anything. Now Thor Odinson that's an alpha worthy of your worthless brother. Finally, his existence will be beneficial to me. Now enough of this. You better not mention this nonsense to anyone else, Helblindi," The king warned, sternly.

"Don't you care at all about his feelings? Loki has never done anything to disappoint or displease you. How could you treat your own son like this?"

"I'm doing what's best for him. Do you think he could do better than Thor Odinson, the future king of Asgard the richest of the nine Realms?"

"Yes," Helblindi answered without hesitation.

"Then you're a fool. You've gotten yourself a princess and you want your brother to mate with a servant. How fair of you, Helblindi," The king chuckled.

"Loki is..."

"Shut up! Not another word out of you, Helblindi. Loki will mate with the Aesir Prince and you will shut your mouth and see to it that this goes through. If it doesn't and I found out that it was your doing. I will end you myself. Am I clear?" The king asked.

Helblindi didn't answer and glared back at his father.

"Am I clear Prince Helblindi Laufeyson?" The king repeated.

"Yes, your majesty," Helblindi said.

"Good. I'm glad we've come to an understanding. Now get some rest"

Helblindi got up and left his father's room. He passed by the seer. The prince stopped and turned to the older man.

"Should any harm come to my brother during any of this. I will find you and kill you," The prince threatened. 

The seer nodded. The older man saw that the alpha cared greatly for his brother. Even if he wanted to tell him that he shouldn’t worry about the omega. He saw the prince was in no mood for comfort.

"Your highness?" General Angrboda was quick on his feet as the prince entered his chambers.

"How much do you care for my brother?" 

The general looked surprised at the sudden question. Then he had a guilty look. He was probably trying to find a way to deny this.

"Don't lie to me. I have seen how you two look at one another. I know he cares about you greatly," 

"Your highness, I've never entertained the idea of me and prince Loki," The general answered, honestly.

It was true that he has been in love with the omega prince for years but in his mind he had never imagined about mating with the prince. How could he disgrace the prince like that? He wouldn’t dare even dream of such a thing.

"Are you in love with him or not?" Helblindi demanded.

"I cannot answer that...My position..."

"Forget about your position and just tell me the truth. Do you care for my brother or not?"

The General nodded.

"Good," The prince smiled. "That's good,"

"I'm sorry, your highness. How is that good?" The general asked. He has heard about what's going to happen with the prince. Even if it broke his heart. He didn't dare show it. The king won't hesitate to have him beheaded for even thinking he’s worth.

"Loki deserves to be happy. You will make him happy. I will make sure of it," Helblindi said, with that he left before the general could say anything else on the matter.

___________________

⭐️Prince Loki’s Quarters⭐️

"Shower is ready, your highness,”

The omega prince didn't miss the hint of teasing behind that. Loki shook his head as he made his way towards the bath. His omega attendant, Sif was grinning. 

"Good morning, your highness," the rest of omega attendants greeted.

"Good morning," Loki smiled as he waited for Sif to take the robe from him. He hated showering in like this.

Exposed in front of everyone. Well they were all omegas, Loki hated to have himself on display like that. Sif took the prince's lustrous hair out of its bun and helped him into the tub.

Prince Loki Laufeyson is the omega son of alpha Laufeyson and omega Farbauti Laufeyson of the Jotunheim Pack.

Beautiful, educated, and well known and loved by all. He's known as the #1 beauty in all the nine Realms with his black hair, beautiful green eyes, fair skin, slender figure and beautiful lips. Loki is humble and doesn't let his good looks get to his head.

"Rumors have it a certain general is due to return," Sif whispered just so the prince heard him.

Loki shook his head and tried his best to hide his blush. Sif is Loki’s bright, sunny, and compassionate friend. 

"I'm sure you will want to assist today's dinner," the omega continued.

"Won't you let me enjoy my bath?" Loki frowned, turning his head to look at the other omega.

"I couldn't pass the opportunity to tease you, Lo" Sif shrugged, she started rubbing the prince's back.

"Are you sure he's due to return?" Loki whispered. He didn't have to look to see that Sif was grinning.

"When have I ever lied to you?" She whispered back.

"Yesterday. The day before and the one before that. Shall I continue?" Loki chuckled.

"Point taken. But I'm serious this time."

"And why should I take you seriously this time?" The prince asked.

" I heard Princess Isolde talking to the queen. I heard the king and the others are due to return," Sif explained.

"Sif, what I've said about eavesdropping on others. I cannot save you from my sister-in-law’s wrath, should she discover this," Loki scolded, shaking his head.

"Then we have to make sure she doesn't discover this," Sif winked.

"I've spoiled you too much," Loki said, getting up.

Two omegas come running and start drying the prince's body. While Sif set out the prince's outfit. Sif isn’t a Jotun like Loki and the others. Loki actually isn’t sure what she is.

"Leave us," Loki said, wrapping himself in one of the towels. He doesn't like to be surrounded too much and prefers Sif’s company over the other omegas. Nothing against them. She just understands him more than anyone else.

"If all goes well. Within a few months you and the general could mate. Then I’ll be an aunt to your pups!" Sif squealed, throwing herself onto the prince's made bed.

Loki chuckles and rolls his eyes. Sif is letting her imagination run wild. 

For as long as Loki could remember. He has been in love with his childhood best friend, Angrboda. 

Loki didn't care when he presented as an omega because he already knew that Angrboda would be an alpha. He has dreamed of being mated with the other man when Angrboda became general to his brother. It increased the chances of getting the mate he had hoped for.

With his sister Princess Byleistr Laufeyson mated to Cassius Monahan and Helblindi mated. His father can finally focus on securing a mate for him. 

Loki has never pushed the issue before because he wanted to remain as invisible as possible in his father's face. His father wasn't happy when his youngest son presented as omega.

He saw that it was useless to have an omega son when he already has an omega daughter. Before Loki didn't care that his father overlooked everything else but he's twenty-two now well past the age of an omega is supposed to mate. 

He should have two to three pups by now but his father just ignored it. Loki was the last person in his father's mind. Loki has heard rumors about how he will probably never be mated because he's too beautiful or he's simply too boring.

Loki has a bright and cheerful personality unlike both of his parents, probably due to the closeness to his omega grandmother. Although King Laufey had never voiced it to anyone. Loki saw it. Loki and his father were inseparable and the omega prince looked up to his father so much.

At times even Queen Farbauti was jealous of their closeness because she had carried and birthed the pup, yet Loki had prefered the company of his father. But fews days after Loki presented. 

King Laufey distanced himself from the boy. Often scolding him for speaking out of turn. Sending him to help his mother with how to run the palace, things the king never cared about before. 

Refusing to take him around like he used too. His mother couldn't bring herself to say anything. She just comforted Loki and explained that his father was just stressed about something that has nothing to do with him.

It was a lie and Loki knew it. "It's because I'm an omega. He hates me!" Loki would cry. One night after his father not only scolded him but used his alpha voice that scared the living daylight out of Loki when he kept insisting on following his father and brother. 

"He doesn't hate you. He wants to protect you," The queen tried her best to comfort the young prince. That night the queen didn't share a bed with the king. She stayed with Loki. She couldn't vocally go against him but she had to let him know that she was upset for how he spoke to their son.

With his father distancing himself from him. Loki had gotten very close to his older brother, Helblindi. He liked to be on his own when he wasn't with his brother but he easily attracted a following much like their father. Helblindi presented as an alpha a few years later which was a cause for a huge celebration within their pack.

The King’s alpha son. Queen Farbauti was happy for her husband and herself because if both of their sons presented as omegas King Laufey wouldn't let that sit well with her. Even as an alpha, the king was very strict with Helblindi, always dragging the thirteen year old to meetings in a way to show him the ropes and teach him how he will lead the pack one day.

"I don't want to go! It's boring and I wanna play with my friends!" Helblindi had shouted. He was furious at his father for trying to force him into going to, yet another boring meeting.

Instead of being angry with Helblindi for raising his voice, the king had never looked prouder of the thirteen year old boy. 

It broke the queen's heart because at that moment, she saw eleven year old Loki. Waiting, expecting their father to scold Helblindi just like he has gotten scolded before for raising his voice at him but no. The alpha laughed heartily as he pulled his son into a tight embrace.

"That's right, Helblindi. Never let anyone push you around or force you to do things you don't want too. You're an alpha, son," He had said. 

That was the moment, Loki had lost all hopes that things would go back to the way they were before he presented as an omega. His father didn't even want him to go to school and it turned into a big fight until Helblindi managed to convince their father.

Even then king Laufey agreed to let Loki attend an all Omega school only. During that time, Loki was far from home. He liked omega school but there wasn't much to do. It was nothing like how Helblindi and Angrboda talked about their schools.

"I can't wait to see him," Loki smiled.

"Who? Helblindi?"

Loki jumped and looked at his sister-in. He sighed in relief. He thought he was busted there for a moment.

"It's just me," Isolde chuckled.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Loki glared.

"You'll be fine. How do you know about Helblindi’s return?" Isolde asked, mad-dogging Sif.

"Um...he told me when he was leaving when he would be back," Loki lied.

"You're a terrible liar. I'm surprised this chatterbox hasn't gotten you in trouble yet," Isolde said, joining the prince and Sif on the bed.

Isolde is the only other person beside Sif that Lok trusts completely. Isolde had been a close friend of his long before she mated with Loki’s brother.

Unlike the ditzy and swooning royal omegas that chased after Helblindi, Isolde is fierce and strong headed. She hates being looked down on just because she’s an omega and has no problem putting alphas in their place should they forget it.

Loki can’t think of a better match for his brother.

"Helblindi has probably already told father," Isolde tells him. 

"You haven't spoken to him, yet?" Loki asks, sitting down. Sif grabs a towel and starts drying his hair.

"No. Suro was the only who returned since Karolyn went into labor. He didn't stick around to hear anything important,"

"Oh I see," Loki frowned.

"Don't worry! The king will see what a great alpha the general is. He doesn't have a reason to turn down the mateship," Isolde reassured, hugging Loki.

"Let's hope so," Loki said, praying that his brother is succeSsful in convincing their father in letting him mate with the alpha of his choosing.

Loki tried not to get ahead of himself but he couldn’t help the excitement bubbling inside him. He’s so close to having everything he’s ever dreamed of.

He could just imagine his life with Angrboda and perhaps three pups of their own if God wills it. Loki blushed at the thought of his own pups with the alpha.


	3. Episode Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor makes it home in time for Jane’s heat. He cannot bring himself to tell his wife the truth of what’s happening.
> 
> Loki finds out what his father has in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⛔️ THIS CHAPTER HAS EXPLICIT HETEROSEXUAL SEXUAL CONTENTS BETWEEN THOR/JANE AT THE BEGINNING IF THATS NOT YOUR ☕️ DO NOT READ! BUT OTHERWISE HAPPY NEW YEAR AND ENJOY.
> 
> Let’s chat in the comments! Sorry in advance for the grammatical mistakes 🤗

**************************

Jane hadn't counted on her heat being this early. She doesn't even know what exactly triggered her heat. She woke up with the familiar pain and wetness that was too damn early for her. Jane has been through enough heats to calm down that was until she remembered that her mate was away. 

Going through a heat alone is a bitch and just the thought of it made the omega whimper. So one can imagine her surprise when her mate's scent hit her. 

Thor’s scent calmed her before she even saw the alpha. She smiled to herself as she imagined the look of her handsome, sweet, and devoted alpha must have.

It seems that Thor’s scent only got sweeter as time went. She knew the alpha wasn’t far, so she quickly changed into something nice.

As she expected the alpha's first reaction was to hug her and gently press his nose into her neck, rubbing like a purring cat against his mate's back. The height difference is something that Jane has always loved. Thor is 6’6 and she’s only 5’7. She loves it.

Jane smiled and pressed back against her alpha. She greedily took in the alpha's pheromones.

It comforted her. It made her feel safe, she wasn't scared like she had been a few hours before when she thought Thor wasn’t going to help her. Sometimes she just wanted to dwell in the smell. Like now.

"Mmmm...You smell so good." Thor whispered, wrapping his hands around his omega’s waist.

The omega chuckled, blushing. He moved her brown hair to the side and kissed her neck.

"Thor…” Jane moaned as she pushed herself into Thor, feeling her alpha's hard cock.

"Where is Amalya?" The alpha asked, kissing the omega's neck, right where his mating mark is. 

The beautiful mark on Jane’s neck showed the whole world who the omega belonged to. The alpha found himself smiling at the thought. He loves seeing that mark. He loved it a little too much if you asked him.

"At Baldr’s...I need you so much.” Jane moaned.

“I’m here, baby.” Thor reassured her.

Jane knew her heat was only a few days away. She didn't have to worry since she's a mated omega even when Thor was accompanying his father. 

It has been six years since Thor and Jane mated. They have a five year old daughter, Amalya Odinson. Their daughter looks just like Jane. Her face, her brown hair and her father’s blue eyes. 

Never in a million years did the omega think she would mate a prince, let alone the crowned prince of her pack. Their decision to mate raised a lot of problems within the Pack. 

Many found her unworthy of Thor and she is. Thor being the son of the head alpha and the crown prince while Jane is the omega daughter of a merchant and a house servant at palace. It didn’t sit well with the royal family. 

However Thor stood his ground. He didn't care about any of those things. All he knew was that he was in love with Jane and wanted to mate her. He picked the omega and swore that's the one only for him.

King Odin eventually gave in to the crown prince's demands. Growing up in the court, Jane never dreamed or thought that Thor would pick her as a mate. But she couldn’t deny her attraction to the alpha. Thor is ever omega’s dream. With his tall and well-built body, blonde hair, blue eyes and honey-voiced alpha.

He's the epitome of alpha. Strong, handsome and kind. Every omega, royal or not wanted the alpha. Despite his rough and tough image, he is very playful and outgoing.

Jane would’ve been a fool to let the alpha slip out of her fingers. She stood by Thor through obstacles that their relationship faced from the beginning.

Now here they’re mated with a beautiful baby girl and she wouldn’t give it up for anything.

"Going to fuck you so hard." Thor whispered, pushing the omega into their bed, and hovering over her. His eyes filled with lust and love. Jane whimpered at how dominating her alpha looked and sounded. It turned her on to no end when he’s like this. Pure alpha.

It didn't take long for the alpha to undress Thor and his omega. He kisses all over the omega. Jane spread her legs further to give access to her mate. The alpha wasted no time getting undressed and joining his mate on the bed. His omega's scent makes him forget about all that he learned in the past few days. Thor gently penetrated the omega’s wet cunt.

“Ooh Alpha…” Jane moaned, long and drawn out and Thor felt himself twitch inside the woman, his cock nestled in a tightness he’d experienced before but still feels like the first time. 

As Thor started to set a rhythm he found no resistance, in only a short time he could feel a sticky dampness running to the base of his cock and beyond. Jane is self lubricating, making it easy for Thor to slip his slick meaty cock inside the omega's tight cunt. 

“Ahhh…! Th-or please… More… Give me more.” Jane begged and moaned. 

Thor couldn’t even think beyond that, the need to fuck Jane over taking him. His thrusts were rough and calculating.

Jane groaned on each thrust and brought her legs up around Thor, caging him tightly to her. Their mouths met in a mash of teeth and tongues, almost sloppy as they tried to devour as much of each other in every possible way that moment would allow.

“Oh fuck, you feel… so good…” Thor managed to gasp out the words, watching the blissed out look on Jane’s face told him all he needed to know.

They found a rhythm together. Thor rammed his cock into Jane’s cunt, rubbing against her ass walls and clit making his omega moan out sexily and like a whore. “Ahhh…! Fuck me Alpha! Please make me your bitch!” Jane yelled as Thor rammed his cock into the omega’s wet, dripping cunt, the tip going in deep, massaging her inside.

The Alpha grinned. His mate is an angel when she isn't in heat, and he loved that he's able to mass her up like this. He slowly pulled out to tease the omega, and watched as clear slick liquid spilled from Jane. It was almost on autopilot that his cock slipped easily back inside. She moaned more as he continued to hit her sweet spot.

“Fuck me Alpha… Harder… I need it!” Jane’s eyes were completely blown.

“Fuck! You’re taking me so well, omega!” Thor groaned and couldn’t hold back as much as he thought he should. Instinct he drove him forward as he pressed Jane down into the bed, snapping his hips at a furious pace. His mind was reeling with the idea of taking Jane on all fours.

On a pant Jane managed to huff out “Alpha…”

Thor cried out as he felt a real pain then, the swelling increasing as it pressed against Jane’s slicked-wet cunt on every thrust. His knot was forming.

“Please Ah—“ A groan from Jane. Thrusting sharply and then rocking forward again and again until his swollen knot was squeezing into her.

They both cried out as Jane tightened around his cock and he felt his balls draw up and release as though he’d never cum before in his life. He continued to pound through the orgasm as cum pumped out of her until his knot locked them together and his cock pumping hot cum into the omega.

"Fuck!" The alpha laughed as he clasped onto his mate.

"That...incredible.” The omega whispered, out of breath.

"Um...You are so fucking amazin! My beautiful omega. Mine—" Thor whispered, adjusting their position to a comfortable one.

"How did you know about my heat? It's three weeks early, " Jane asked, she was a bit surprised because Thor and Fandral were supposed to be gone for at least two weeks with the king. 

Jane even as hazy as she might be due to her heat saw the worried look her mate gave her.

"You know, I can always tell when your heat is coming. Father said he can handle the meeting. I wasn’t needed.” The Alpha explained, not looking at her.

Jane frowned and turned to face, covering herself with the blanket. "What's wrong?"

She was careful not to pull away from him as they’re still tied by Thor’s knot. The last thing she wants is to hurt the alpha or herself. Thor is huge and it had taken her a while to get used to the alpha’s size even if she’s an omega who is built for alphas but even for an alpha he was just too big. Not that Jane would ever complain.

"Nothing...Just tired from riding out so far. It’s exhausting.” The alpha said, pulling his omega closer.

Jane knew it was a lie. She would ask later, she simply doesn’t have the energy to press her husband. She lets Thor cuddle and pamper her for now.

"I hope everything is okay. I would hate to raise our daughter in the midst of a war. No child should.” The omega said, settle into the pillow.

Jane knows that's what her mate had been so worried about. The tension between their pack and the Jotunheim pack has been the talk of many. Everyone in the kingdom has been on edge since King Odin and Thor had left to meet with them.

"No war, my love. I would never do anything that will bring any harm to our baby or you.” The prince promised.

"I know. I just...Never mind.” 

Thor gently pulled out once his knot went down. 

"Are you okay?" Thor asked, pulling the omega into his arms.

"Yes...I'm kinda worried for nothing. Let's talk later.” Jane said, eyes closing. 

Thor decided to let her sleep it off. He kissed her cheek and tried to fall asleep. He’s still exhausted. It doesn’t take long for him to drift off.

✨✨✨✨✨

When Jane woke up. Her body had been cleaned, and the sheets on the bed were changed. He smiled at the thought of his alpha washing her unconscious body. It's something the alpha had said he loved to do for her even if she had her omega and beta attendants.

“I made a mess of you. It’s only fair I clean you.” he would always say. As far as mates go, Jane truly lucked out.

It's almost night time she got off the bed as she made her way into the living room, she heard cute little giggles. Jane’s heart flutters at the sound because she knows those giggles all too well.

"Again!”Her daughter was clapping, and when she came into view Jane saw what was keeping her so entertained. Thor was dancing, and making silly faces at their daughter who's enjoying it.

"Mama!" Amalya squealed. The alpha stopped his sillness. From the heavy breathing, it seems the alpha has been at it for a long time.

"Hey princess." Jane picked her up, and kissed her cheek.

"I got her from Baldr’s. I wanted to spend some time with her.” The Alpha explained. 

When Jane is in heat. Their daughter sleeps over at Baldr or Hogan’s. They don't want her to hear them because they're practically animals in heat with one goal only and that goal isn’t the safety of their child.

"Daddy again!" Amalya demanded.

"Daddy is tired, princess...just give me a moment to catch my breath." The alpha wheezed.

"I got her, Thunder.” Jane teased her mate. The prince laughs. It's been awhile since she called him that. 

"Eat first. I'm going to take her back to Baldr’s in a few minutes... I'll come back and take care of you.” 

Thor grinned as he pressed a kiss on the omega's lips. Jane swallowed a moan as the Alpha gave her ass a squeeze.

"Daddy, Again! Please!" Amalya pleaded. She loved watching her father acting silly to entertain her just as much as Thor loved doing it. It's one of the many things they love doing together.

"Say bye to Mama, Princess." Thor said, picking up their daughter. The little girl waved to her mom.

"See you later, love.” Jane kissed her cheek and sat down.

Her omega attendant quickly rushed into the room and set up for breakfast. Jane thanked her and ate. She could tell something is deeply troubling Thor, but her heat isn't letting off. And she can’t really have a deep meaning conversation with her husband when all she can think about is a knot deep in her cunt.

  
  


The next couple of days were spent with the two lovers tangled in each other until her heat was over. Jane doesn't remember the last time she had a heat that lasted so long. Something wasn't right. Her alpha is tensed and her omega is restless. Stress during heat or rut is never a good combination.

They couldn’t get enough of each other no matter how much they fucked. Something was different with her alpha. Thor is physically there but mentally he seems far away.

Finally on Friday, Jane woke up with no sign of her heat. She thanked the heavens and stars. As much as she loves being with Thor. She couldn’t take another knot. She was exhausted also the omega couldn't stop worrying that something was happening.

Since her heat was over, it seemed like Thor was avoiding her. He kept making excuses every time she brought talking about what’s going on. It was starting to get really annoying.

<<<>>>

"You have to tell her soon. In my experience it’s better to just comr out with it.” Fandral was saying as he ducked from Thor’s attack. The alpha jumped again and tried to hit the prince’s sword but missed.

The two alphas were in their usual training room, she knew she would find them here.

"I can't! She just got over her heat...Just let me think this through. I don’t want to upset her if there’s a way out of this.”

The alpha must've sensed her because he stopped and forced a smile.

"Hey love." 

Jane looked from her alpha to the general who looked just as tensed as her mate. Growing up with the two alphas, Jane has learned how to read them like a book. It must be something big if Fandral is worried too.

"What's going on? And please don't say nothing because clearly something is going on.” Jane warned, walking over to the two. She kept her eyes on her mate.

"Should we continue later?" The general asked, picking up his sword.

Thor nodded. After greeting Jane with a quick kiss on the cheek, Fandral left the two.

Jane watched as a servant picked up Thor’s sword and handed him water before bowing to the prince and disappearing away.

"Well?"

"Not here." Thor said, walking towards her. 

The alpha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Even as sweaty as her mate is, Jane didn’t mind. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Are you alright?" The omega whispered, burying her nose into the prince's neck and inhaling his scent.

Thor didn't say anything and led her out of the training room. During the walk to their quarter, Thor talked about the tiring trip but nothing important. 

It worried Jane that whatever Thor has to say has to be said in privacy. But the omega didn't say anything and just followed as the alpha led her to their bedroom and sat on the bed before pulling her to him.

"I love you...You have to know this. You and Amal are my whole world. I would give and do anything for the two of you." The alpha said, hugging her tightly. 

Jane chortled, not really sure with where Thor was going with this conversation. Of cour Thor loves them. He’s never given her a reason to doubt that. Jane has never had worry about that because she knows where the alpha’s heart was.

"We love you too. Of course I know that.”

"I know. You might not love me so much after this." The alpha mumbled, he tightened his hold on her when Jane tried to look at him.

"Thor, there is nothing you can do that will make me love you any less then I do. You're my alpha. My daughter's father. Whatever is going on surely we can get through it together."

Thor let go of the omega and started pacing in the bedroom. He had wanted to wait a few days after Jane’s heat because it can't be ideal to tell your mate that you're taking in another mate after you have spent intimate moments together just days prior. But he also knows Jane. The omega won't let it go until he tells her. If she doesn't get it out of Thor. She will force it out of Fandral, Hogan or Volstagg. And this was not something he wants his wife to find out from his friends.

"Are we going to war?" The omega queried. She sounded scared. Thor doesn't like it one bit. He kneeled in front of the omega and took her hands in his.

"No, love. I don't think that would be necessary. Not if I can’t help it.”

"That's great news! Why are you upset about this?" Jane blinked at the alpha in confusion. 

Thor’s side of their bond is closed off. Jane can't read the alpha's emotions other than seeing it on his face. Whenever something that has to do with the pack and kingdom. The alpha often turns off his side of the bond not to overwhelm the omega.

It's something they had agreed upon within the first year of their mating. Jane understands why the alpha does it even if she doesn't like it. She wants the good and the bad with her mate but she also knows that things can get ugly if they aren’t careful with their bond.

"We might be able to avoid it. The seer...Fuck!" Thor stood up again. He really can’t bring himself to say it out loud. This whole situation isn’t ideal for anyone involved. Thor knows there many kings who have a harem of omegas but he’s never been interested in that. He’s quite content with just one omega.

"You're scaring me. What did the Seer say?"

The words came out as whispers from the omega. Her eyes never leave the alpha's face. Trying to read more of him. Thor can feel the omega's emotions and he just knows this will break her lover's heart and if there was any other alternative then he would've done. He would give anything to not be able to do this to Jane.

"A mating Pact," The words were out of his mouth and for the first time in weeks they seemed more real than ever.

Jane’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "A mating pact?"

"Yes. A mating pact between the Jotunheim and us...It's—" Thor looked at his omega. It seems it still hasn't clicked in the omega's mind because she was still confused.

"Oh… But between who? You're mated and so are your brothers…”

Thor felt it. The moment his omega put the pieces together. The omega's eyes widened and she sat upright with her lips parted. She opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out.

Thor kept looking at the omega for a reaction, but when he got nothing, he slowly moved towards her but the omega got up and backed away from him. Looking at him a newfound suspicion. 

"They want you to take a second mate?"

A sharp dagger stabbed in his heart. He couldn't believe he has to do this to his wife. He wants to do whatever possible to just avoid hurting Jane like this.

"You told them no...You won't do it.I won’t let you do this to me.” The omega said, shaking her head.

Feeling the omega's emotions, made him weak. Thor inched closer but the omega put her hand up to stop from getting any closer. She looks like he betrayed her, her trust, their bond. It’s the worst feeling in the world. His heart ripping in two. Thor wishes to explain but she won’t let him near her.

"Listen-"

"Just tell me you said no." The omega demanded.

"Baby, I don't want to either. I tried to fight this...It's—"

"Am I not good enough?" 

She was furious. Whatever Thor wanted to say didn’t matter. She won’t hear him explain right now. She’s hurt. He’s hurt his mate.

Thor frowned. How could his omega think that?

"You're plenty enough, Jane! You’re the only one I love! This has nothing to do with us and everything to do with our pack. Don't think for a minute-"

"You cannot tell me you love me minutes after you've told me that you're taking in another mate!" The omega snapped, moving away from the alpha.

"I can! I have never given you a reason to doubt my love. This is—"

"I can't be here...I can't be around you." The omega murmured. She shook her head stepping further away from Thor.

Thor wants to stop and comfort her but the omega shut off her side of their bond. She looked at the alpha once more before leaving the room. His wolf was fighting him, wanting him to go after the omega but Thor knows that Jane needs to to be alone. It was best to leave her to her own feelings. Nothing he says will help right now.

But one thing is for sure he won't lose his love to his duties. Even if he has come to terms with this pact mating thing if Jane doesn’t came around to it. He doesn’t know what he will do but if he does ending mating the other omega it doesn't mean Thor has to care about the other omega. He just needs to mate him and keep him away from his relationship with Jane.

He needs to figure out a way to make Jane see that he’s only doing his duty. Nothing else. He won’t let some omega come between them like this.

Jane and Amalya are his whole world. He will fight for him and keep them safe. They will always be Thor’s first priority.

__________________________________

"What did you hear?" Loki asked, pulling the omega inside. He hates sending Sif to eavesdrop on others but he had no other choice since his brother and father have been keeping everyone in the dark since their return from their visit with the Seer.

Loki hasn't even had a moment alone with Helblindi. It seems his brother is avoiding him. He asked Isolde but she knew less than him. Whatever was going on Helblindi didn’t tell his wife probably because he knows she will tell Loki.

"Nothing! The King and the prince closed the doors and I couldn’t hear a thing." Sif frowned.

"Do you think it's something bad? God, are we going to war?" Loki asked, nervously.

That’s one of his worst fears, their pack going to war with the Asgard pack. Losing his brother and best friend in the process.

"I don't think so. I mean Prince Helblindi looked like he's pissed with King Laufey. I doubt it has to do with a war plus you think it would be this calm if we were preparing for a war?"

Loki shook his head no. Sif made sense. There was no war coming. He wondered if he could get something out of his mother. The queen might know what's going on although she often made it her business not get involved with palaces politics.

"Okay...Um... have you seen the general anywhere?" Loki asked, cheeks pink.

Even if it's from a distance he wanted to see the other's face. When they left to meet the seer, Loki didn’t get to see Angrboda. He still hasn’t had a chance to see him since they returned. 

Sif grinned, mischievously. "Of course, you want to see your beloved general." Sif teased.

"Don't tease!"

"Okay...I can find out his whereabouts but you own me one.” She winked.

"Fine! Whatever you want. Just hurry." Loki said, pushing the other out of the room.

Two weeks of silence is scary, Loki has always been kept in the dark about everything that concerns the pack. His father doesn't really see the point involving an omega. Sif was gone, Loki looked through his clothes and found something nice to wear. 

He wanted to look nice for Angrboda. Just the thought of the alpha made him blush. He was so caught in his thoughts that he didn't notice his brother and was startled to find the alpha looking at him through the mirror.

"Helblindi!" 

Once the initial shock wore off Loki rushed towards the alpha and hugged him. When Helblindi didn't return the hug, Loki pulled away and looked at him. His brother refusing to look him in the eyes.

Loki frowned. "Helb, what's wrong?"

The alpha didn't say anything and walked in the room. Loki followed and stood in front of his brother. Waiting to hear whatever bad news the alpha has. 

"I have been trying to talk him out of it for days! He won't listen to me. God, Lo. I...I promised and—"

Loki shook his head. He doesn't understand anything his brother was saying. He put a hand on Helblindi’s shoulder, interrupting the alpha’s ranting.

"Who? What are you talking about? What’s going on?" He asked, hoping that he could calm him down.

"Father! He's out of his mind, Loki! He wants—“ Helblindi looked up at his brother for the first time since he showed up. With a guilty and sad look.

"What does father want? What happened at the village?" Loki asked, softly.

"He wants you to mate with the Aesir Prince...But I'm not going to let that happen.” Helblindi added quickly.

"Mate...the prince of Asgard?"

"I'm trying to convince him that this is a bad idea. That you deserve better! Father won’t hear it.”

"But he’s married! With a child!" Loki roared. It’s the first time Helblindi has ever heard his little brother raise his voice. 

Loki doesn't know much or anything about the Asgardian prince other than that he is mated and has been for several years with a child. He remembers when all the royal omegas were pissed that he chose to mate with a non royal omega. 

Why would his father want him to have a mate that's already taken. Just thinking about it, he couldn't hide his disgust. 

"It's that Seer. He spoke of a mating pact and other nonsense. Loki?"

"I have to speak with father. This is ridiculous!” Loki scoffed, moving away from his brother. Helblindi shook his no.

Before he could leave. Helblindi grabbed his arm. Telling him that wasn't a good idea for him to speak with him since Helblindi wasn't even supposed to tell Loki about this.

"You can't let father know that I told you. He plans to tell you last minute." Helblindi whispered.

"How could he do this? This will ruin my life! Angrboda has heard this?" Loki asked, suddenly worried that the alpha will lose the little interest he had in him.

Is that why he has been staying away from him? Loki couldn't believe his father would agree to such a thing. 

"I won't take an alpha that's already taken. Helblindi, I can't! I won’t!" The omega's expression is frantic.

"I know! I'm trying to find a way out of this. I just need some time to figure it out.”

"Does mother know of this?" Loki hopes that as an omega his mother might understand how absurd his father plans is. This isn't how it was supposed to be. 

"Mother won't interfere. I tried to talk to her but she says that it might be for the best. I haven't told anyone, not even Isolde but I couldn't just pretend well he plans to shame you like this." Helblindi explained.

"Why am I so unfortunate?" Loki sobbed. 

Loki has been waiting for years to be mated with the one he loves. Now his father plans to give him away to an alpha that's already mated with a child. He’s going to be embarrassed and the joke of all nine packs if this happens.

"Does father hate me so much? Does he not care about what people will say about us? About me? They will think I’m a home-wrecker!"

Helblindi didn't say anything. He doesn’t know what to say or how to make this easier for Loki.

He let his brother cry on his shoulder. There is only one way out of this whole situation but he isn't sure Loki will go against their father.

"I can help you, Loki...I spoke with Angrboda and I think it's best if the two of you take off." The alpha whispered, once the omega's crying turned to sniffles.

"Take off? You mean elope?" Loki asked, pulling away to look at his brother to see if the alpha is serious. 

That might be worse than being mated to an alpha that's already mated! His family will never leave the shame of this. His reputation will be forever tarnished.

"Helblindi! I am a prince! Do you think so low of your brother?" The omega was angry.

"No! Of course not! But I don't see any other way. I have thought of everything but nothing will work. If the two of you mate in secret. There is nothing father can do to break that bond. This is about your whole life, I would never encourage this if I didn't think it through." The alpha explained.

"I...I need to be alone." Loki said, not looking at his brother.

"Loki?"

"Helblindi, please. I need to...Just leave me, brother.”

Without another word, Helblindi left and closed the door behind him. Loki sat down. 

Could this be some terrible dream he's stuck in? He pinched himself but he's very much awake. Running away with Angrboda, his father would kill them and burn them both before he let them live peacefully. The king would hunt them to the ends of the all nine Realm.

"Sorry, it took so long but it's almost impossible to find the general on his own.” Sif said, closing the door behind her. 

She walked towards Loki and she frowned once she noticed the prince’s state. "Loki?" 

Loki got up and hugged Sif, he couldn’t stop crying as his friend tried to comfort him. 

"What happen? Are you alright?"

The prince couldn't bring himself to answer and continued to sob. He couldn't explain to Sif what a nightmare his life is turning out to be. But if he loves Angrboda as much as he thinks he does. 

Maybe Helblindi’s way is the only way. As selfish as it may be. Does he have the guts to turn his back on everything he’s known all his life. Just to be with the alpha he wants?

Surprisingly, Loki didn’t have the answer to that. His head was spinning and his heart was breaking. He couldn’t even bring himself to answer Sif’s questions.

Honestly, he wondered for the millionth time why did he get stuck with this shitty fate?


	4. Episode Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We cannot change our destiny, we just have to have the courage to know what it is, and accept it.”
> 
> ― Erin Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is ch.4! Once again I’m sorry for the grammar and bad punctuation. English is not my mother tongue but I’m trying. I just have a few things to say.
> 
> First if you see a typo please be kind when you’re letting me know about it. There’s no need for sarcasms. 
> 
> Second, if you don’t like the story just kindly leave. I spent hours and hours writing because I enjoy it. There are people who like this so be kind, please.
> 
> Third, I see people saying that they don’t like Jane which is fine but she’s a main character in this story. She and Thor are married with a child. Thor is in love with Jane that’s not going to disappear just because Loki and Thor mate. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are kindly appreciated😊

________________________

To be born an omega is a curse. 

Loki had known this yet somewhere deep down in his heart. He had stupidly believed that being a royal omega might've been better than being born as a common one. 

He was protected. Cared for and had a better chance at getting a good alpha. But he forgot that there is also a downside to being an omega and a royal one at that. 

Others are always interested in his affairs. Being used, and the worst of the three. Not being able to lie his way through anything. 

Even Sif is a better liar than him. He has seen the other omega talk her way out of the really bad situations. Loki often keeps his mouth shut in fear of spilling out the truth. As an unmated omega his emotions are free to his father. He can't shut them down like Helblindi.

The king saw that he knew. He glared at Helblindi and his brother glared back at their father.

Loki couldn't lie to his father. The moment he entered the royal dining room a week after faking illness to avoid seeing his father. He found himself seated across the man.

Byleistr and her mate had arrived. Sif had told him a few days back that she was coming but Loki refused to see her. Unlike him, his sister is adored by their father, omega or not. 

His sister looked beyond beautiful with her full belly and her three children were all fussing over their grandmother. It seems every time he sees Byleistr she's with a child. The couple already have two sons and a daughter. Loki loves his nephews and niece but they’re little monsters.

Deep down, Loki cringed. Maybe this was his fate too. At least it hadn't bothered him when he thought he was going to mate with Angrboda. 

He fantasized about carrying the general's pups. Now that might always be that. A dream. A dream that will never come true if he’s forced to mate with another alpha. An alpha that his family hates.

Loki didn't leave his bedchamber, fearing the looks he would receive and the talk he would hear. It was only a matter of time before those who had been with his father talked about what's coming. His omega attendants have been looking giving him such pitiful looks. They were scolded by Sif but that didn’t stop them.

Helblindi and Isolde were seated by Byleistr and her husband. The other forced smiles but Loki couldn't return the gesture. He could probably guess what he looks like. He hasn't been eating or sleeping well the past few days. 

Every night he wakes up in terror then he realizes that it wasn't just a dream. His father has truly agreed to mate him with a taken alpha.

Loki couldn't sleep that night. After he had kicked his brother out of his room. He knows Helblindi is the one person he could always count on. He knows that the alpha was most likely wrecking his brain on how to get him out of this burlesque. It shows that Helblindi might be the only concern for his well-being because his mother hasn't made any attempt to talk to him or comfort him.

She didn’t come to his chambers to even talk to him about what’s happening. This shouldn’t surprise Loki. The only thing he has in common with his mother is that they’re both omegas. Other than that his mother didn't care about anything that didn’t concern her she especially doesn’t do anything that goes against his father.

The room was silent. His brother and sister sent him looks like he was a condemned heading to the guillotine. Byleistr looked like she had wanted to tell him something but just her sorrowful look had him backing away, not exactly fond of the idea of listening to her at the moment. 

What could she possibly say to him that will make any of this easy?. She's living her fairytail life while he's being forced to become a second mate to some alpha that wants to start a war with them. 

Loki would be no better than a concubine in this union. He really has a rotten fate.

Loki didn't dare look at his father, mostly due to the fear that he might burst in tears and start begging him to reconsider. Loki is old enough to know that will never happen.

Once supper was served. The servants were excused to stand on the other side of the room. Leaving the royal family to their dinner. Loki hears his mother clear her throat several times but he refuses to look at her.

They eat in silence for several minutes. 

"Alright, enough of this. Why do you all look like you're attending a funeral?" King Laufey asked, putting his fork down to look at his family.

No one spoke. Loki stared at his plate like it was the most fascinating thing on the planet. He didn’t dare say anything. Coward, he scolded himself.

"Father.” 

It was Byleistr. Of course it was. Loki looks at his sister who glances at him then at their father for a few seconds. Contemplating how to say what she has to without offending the king. As much as King Laufey loves and dotes on Byleistr he won’t tolerate being questioned on the decisions he makes.

"A mating pact? With a mated alpha? How will that work?" She asked, frowning.

"You three always make it seem as if I have no regards to Loki’s well-being. It’s not unheard of.”

"With all due respect, father. How is forcing him to mate with a taken alpha a well-being for him?" Helblindi interrupted.

"You were there, Helblindi. You heard what the seer had foreseen. Are you willing to risk the lives of our pack, your mate and your unborn pup?"

Loki’s eyes widened and looked over to his sister-in-law. He had no idea Isolde was expecting. 

But then he frowned, confused. There’s no clear correlation between the two things. What does mating the Aesir prince have to do with the lives of their pack and future niece or nephew? His father must've seen the confusion in his eyes because his smile widened, triumphantly.

"I see you didn't tell Loki what would happen if this mating doesn't take place. It is quite simple really, carnage. Many innocents will die. Tell me, Loki. Are you willing to have that burden on your shoulder? Can you live with yourself? Should you live at all, knowing that your family and people died when you could've done something to prevent it?" 

King Laufey’s words hang in the room. Loki felt a chill down his spine. His father knew him too well. Loki is many things but selfish he is not. Above all his family and people mean the most to him.

“It's nothing personal, my boy. But we're political characters in this world. If I can protect the lives of thousands then I would be ready to mate Loki to the current king of Asgard now if needed.” The king said, taking a slip of his wine.

The mere thought disgusted the young omega and had him frowning. King Odin is older than his father. It’s disturbing to even think about it. He looked at his father as King Laufey continued.

“You may not know it but outside this castle Thor Odinson is more king than his father has ever been and will ever be. Having the ear to the future king of Asgard would only be in our advantage. You should be thanking me for this, truly.” The king finished.

Loki swallowed and looked down at his plate. He no longer had an appetite. This was all just too much to absorb. How is this even happening? The young omega wondered to himself. He wanted so badly to convince himself that it’s all just a bad dream and he’d wake up any moment now.

But judging by everyone's faces he’s most definitely not dreaming. This is real and likely there’s nothing he can do.

Perhaps in his own twisted way. His father was right even if Loki didn't like it. There is no way, Loki would ever be at peace knowing that he has caused so much pain and suffering for so many people. Him being a royal-born prince and not the direct heir to the throne was something that bugged him to no end when he was younger. But nowadays Loki had no desire for the throne. He has long come to terms with the fact he’d never see the crown.

All Loki has ever had was his pride and his title. A useless title but it was a title nevertheless. Now he’s being told that the future of Jotunheim lies on his shoulders. It’s a sickening and terrifying situation. Loki couldn't keep the dinner down and ended up throwing it all out as soon as he reached his quarters.

"Oh my poor prince.” Sif sobbed for him. After spending a week crying, Loki had no tears left to shed. The future of his kingdom lies on him. 

_The omega prince. The king's unless son. It’s almost laughable. In a sad way._

In bed Loki twisted and turned but couldn't find any sleep among his sheets. His body seemed to be running on adrenaline alone and his feet were perpetually cold. 

"You would come with me if I was to leave?" Loki asked. He didn't have to. He knows that Sif would follow him to the end of the nine realms if he asked.

"Is that even a question? You shouldn't be forced to do this. We can just leave and—" Sif didn’t finish the sentence.

"Always so naive. Haven't I told you that this is a cold world for omegas?" The prince asked, sitting up.

"You are not just any omega! You’re omega prince Loki Laufeyson, the most beautiful and kind-hearted person that's ever lived!" Sif said, without hesitation.

"And it seems that my kind heart will be my downfall." The prince smiled, weakingly.

Sif then knew it. The prince is going to accept his fate. As much as it pained her, she wanted the prince to be selfish just for once. Loki deserved to have someone who loves and cares for him. It wasn’t fair that he’s being forced into doing this.

She wishes there was something she could do for him. Anything but what could a servant girl do?

✨✨✨✨✨

It was another three weeks before Loki spoked to his parents. King Laufey was on cloud nine when he heard Loki’s decision. Loki knows it was going to happen whether he liked it or not but it made him feel good to feel like he had some say in this. 

Helblindi had refused to accept it and begged Loki to reconsider. To think about his future. To stop trying to be a martyr. 

"Our Pack, Helblindi. Your pup, my dear Isolde ...My Sif... Even Angrboda...I wouldn't be happy knowing that they all died because of me. You should worry about the lives of your family and our people." Loki said.

"That old man doesn't know anything. There’s absolutely no guarantee that what he saw will happen. All this could be for nothing! And what about Angrboda?"

"Angrboda nothing. Like me. Like you. He has taken an oath of allegiance to the king. He too would be miserable knowing that he broke that oath. I can't imagine having to force him to do that. It makes me so happy that my dear brother would fight even our father for my happiness. But dear brother of mine we cannot change our destiny—”

"We just have to have the courage to know what it is, and accept it." Helblindi finished.

It's a quote that Loki lived by. Helblindi has heard so many times before. But why should his brother sacrifice his happiness? It’s not fair! Loki deserves better than that Aesir bastard!

"This will be very hard for you. The Asgard Pack isn’t like ours. I don't like them one bit and I especially don't like Thor Odinson. Regardless of what others say the bastard is harsh, cold blooded, reckless, arrogant, and immature!” Helblindi growled.

"We don't have to like them, Helb. We just have to keep our people safe. With this mating, we would have access to many hunting grounds, access to the latest technology and medicine. We could keep our people well." Loki explained.

Helblindi's eyes widened, he was completely dumbfounded. He didn't know that Loki had known about that. His brother had always kept away from political games. He didn’t care for them.

Loki laughed. "I think father cares more than peace between our pack and the Asgardians. He has calculated and has seen how much he’s going to gain out of this mating pact. Just for my hand alone he will ask for so much gold that it will be enough to start trading with Alfheim. The price of my virginity...Should I birth an alpha son first."

Helblindi frowned at hearing his brother speak like that. Their father is treating Loki like a broodmare. And Loki is just going to accept it. He’s never felt so powerless in his entire life. Loki deserves so much better.

"Don't speak like that. You're so much more than that and worth so much."

"Helblindi, this is my destiny. If this hadn't happened. Father would either use me to breed with an alpha to his liking or sold me to a lord as a bed warmer. I'd like to think that a mating is much more respectable than the first two. Don't you agree?" He forced a smile.

The alpha prince deep down knew what Loki said was true. He had no doubts about the king's intention on how he could use Loki. But he didn't have to agree. 

"Just hold me, brother." The omega implored. He was simply too tired. He’s so tired of everything. To think it hasn’t begun yet.

“You’re so brave, Loki.” Helblindi said, squeezing his brother in a tight hug.

Loki chuckles. “Foolish. Not brave at all.”

“Well I say, brave.”

The two brothers just stood there hugging one another. Neither one spoke because there was simply nothing else to say.

__________________

Jane hasn't spoken and refuses to answer her mother's questions. The omega couldn't take seeing her mate for another moment. She took her daughter and left for his mother's house. 

Thor had tried but Jane wouldn't have it. That was three weeks ago, the longest she had ever been from the alpha. But her omega was just as furious as Jane herself.

How bad of a mate is she that his alpha is taking in another mate?

How could Thor do this to her?

How could Thor even think of taking in another omega? What the hell does he take her for?

Her mother hasn't tried to force it out of her either. But it was clear that the omega was pissed. Even as a servant omega Jane has never felt so insulted in her life. She has her pride and damn Thor for thinking she’s going to just sit here while he takes in another omega.

"How long do you plan on being mute?" Her mother asked. Her mother was dressed in a beautiful violet gown, her brown hair in a neat bun. The two of them look a lot alike. But nowadays she can hardly recognize her.

Her mother looks nothing like the woman who raised her. She could be mistaken for a royal with her cold personality and the way she carries herself. Jane hadn't known that about her but her mother has changed so much.

When Jane and Thor mated, the first thing Thor did was take the beta woman out of the servant house and gave her own quarters with servants to tend to her. The royal life seems to suit Virginia Foster much better than it ever did her. Jane didn't care about her mate's title. She loved Thor for who he is and wanted to just be with him.

She wouldn't care if Thor had refused to be the king. As long as she had Thor and their daughter, she was fine with everything else. Now she can’t even have that.

"The first sign of trouble. You run to your mommy. Really, Jane. This isn’t how I raised you.” The beta tsk, her eyes crinkled when she smiled.

Jane dismissed the disappointment in her tone and turned her attention away from her mom. Amalya was busy playing with some of the servant's children. She can tell that her mother disapproved of it.

"You don't know anything so don't speak about it."

"You're my only child, Jan. I know everything that's happening in your household. Beside the servants do nothing but gossip all day." The beta shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Mother, please.”

"Mother please? You find out that your alpha is taking another omega and the first thing you do is run away?! Do you have any idea how you look to others? How pathetic they will think you are?"

"I don't care what others think! Can you just leave me to my thoughts?" The omega sighed.

Amalya came running and jumped on her. It seems that she has no idea why they're staying away from her father. She asked the first week about the alpha but has since forgotten. The palace isn't filled with other children. She wasn't allowed to run around with the servant kids much.

Queen Frigga would never let Jane hear the end of that. If she catches Amalya with servant children.

"Not in my house. What is staying away from Thor going to accomplish? Is it going to stop him from mating this royal omega? Is it going to stop it from happening? Because I heard that the Jotunheim pack has accepted. What I don't understand is why you aren't by your mate's side to show them that you're not threatened by that thing they’re bringing in. That you support your husband.”

Her mother's words hurt. That's often how speaking to her mother is. She raised Jane to be independent but never let her forget that she’s just an omega and that at the end of the day, she still needs an alpha or beta to care for her.

"Perhaps you cannot handle a little competition. I won't interfere if you plan to bend over backwards and answer to another omega. Maybe you're just not enough to satisfy Thor’s needs...He—"

"Stop it, mother!" Jane growled. She knows what she is doing. She has done it to her so many times. 

Yet, she falls for it every time.

Her mother didn't stop and continued to belittle her. Finally, when she cracked. Jane was furious. No omega is going to come in and take her place in Thor’s life. Thor Odinson is her alpha. Her mate and her husband.

"You have to be smart about this. Stand by your alpha's side and let mommy take care of everything else.” The beta whispered, hugging the crying omega.

"I don't want to lose him, mother. I can't lose him."

"You won't. Thor is yours and yours alone, Jane. Go home and take care of your mate. Build your bond and support him." She said.

“What are you going to do?” 

“Let mother worry about that. You go and make up with your alpha. Don’t stress about anything, sweetheart.” She hugged her.

Jane gave a long, weary sigh. It might be best that she doesn’t know what her mother is planning. 

________________

Weeks after Jane had given him nothing but the silent treatment and had refused to see him even when the alpha had visited his mother-in-law’s house. So Thor was surprised to find his omega in their chamber. A part of him wanted to run and hug his mate until she was breathless and the other part of him remembers why Jane had kept him at a distance as he tried to read the omega.

Their bond was shut. He couldn't feel anything the omega was feeling. He’s pretty sure that Jane couldn't feel him as well.

Proceeding cautiously, Thor kept his eyes on the omega as he made his way to the omega. He just came from a meeting with the other packs and was dead tired. Jane looked up and smiled at him. It melted his heart because he had missed that beautiful smile so much.

"Why are you staring at me like you've seen a ghost?" The omega asked, facing the alpha.

Thor shrugged. "I'm afraid that I might be hallucinating. It won't be the first time."

The omega giggled and crossed her arms. "Why don't you touch me and find out?"

Something had darkened in the alpha's eyes. He looked at his omega like a starved animal. He had missed his mate so much, her scent, body, voice and just everything else. Before the omega could say anything else, he was in front of her. The alpha firmly pulled the omega against his body.

He brushed his lips with the omega's. Staring into her eyes he lightly slid his tongue across her bottom lip. The omega drew a deep, staggered breath in response to the wave of heat she felt flushing through her. Thor smiled at him. Then, he softly kissed her.

He lightly swept his tongue between the omega's lips, pressing his warm, soft lips to hers. His hands slid up the omega's body and cradled her face with his hands. Then he passionately kissed her, tickling his tongue with hers. The passionate kiss soon turned desperate and dirty as the alpha pushed the omega onto the table with an intense urgency.

A shallow hum escaped from within the omega in response to how the alpha was making her feel. She could feel the alpha's body responding to her. He was breathing heavier waking Jane’s primal needs. The tidal wave of lust that had just churned within her. Her mate wanted her even a month after she had disappeared. Thor wants her.

Thor’s long fingers slipping between the band and her soft skin. The omega sighed and pressed her body against Thor’s. 

"You still desire me?" The omega asked, when the alpha's lip left her mouth and found their way to her neck, kissing and nibbling as he reached around to the zipper on the omega's pants. He slowly dragged the zipper and cupped the omega's ass. He didn't answer her at first but instead kissed her again, caressed her skin. She grabbed for his hands, settling them back against her breast.

"Still?" The alpha growled. "I never stopped desiring you. I could never stop desiring you, love. You taste so good. I can never get enough of you.”

He was kissing the omega again. His mouth was all over her face. He kissed her blushing cheeks, forehead, her eyelids, before sliding his lips to her neck. The omega arched her back, giving him better access. She moaned loudly. Her body was on fire.

"Touch me. Love me." The omega was a mess. 

She had sent all the servants out of the house and their daughter was with her grandmother. It was only her and her alpha.

Without breaking the kiss Thor leaned slowly back to pull the omega head gently so that she followed him down to the floor. Still kissing him with urgency, she lay sprawled on him. It wasn't long before they were both naked and kissing madly.

"I love you." The omega gasped when the alpha positioned himself at her wet entrance and thrusted in. It wasn't passionate but Jane didn't care. She wanted the alpha to take her roughly. 

She wanted to be fucked, not made love too. She felt the alpha gasp against her hair, and looked up to study his face. The hungry gaze he turned upon her sent shivers up and down the omega's spine.

With his gentle and caring nature often Jane forgets that Thor is an alpha. Possessive and uncontrollable. He was taking and taking from her. It made her even wetter.

Slowly leaning over the omega again, the alpha whispered against her mouth, “You belong to me, as I have always belonged to you. I will not let you go.”

"I don't want you to let me go. I don't want you to replace me. Love only me." The omega begged.

"Only you, Love. I swear it." The alpha thrusted in once more and the omega came, squirting. Her body tightened and she moaned pathetically.

Thor had forgotten how tired he was. Hearing his omega under him, begging and pleading drove him crazy. Before he knew it, his knot had already formed and tied the two together. Her cunt stretched around his knot.

"I couldn’t imagine replacing you. I love you so much. You must know that this mating pact has nothing to do with us, Jane. Absolutely nothing and if I could prevent it, I swear to you I would.” The alpha explained.

"It still hurts the same. I understand your position, Thor. But no omega wants to share their alpha." The omega said, sighting.

"I can understand that. I truly do but don’t doubt my love for you, Jane. That will never change.”

When the omega didn't reply. Thor looked at his mate fast asleep. He couldn't do much but just wait until his knot unties them. He hugged the omega closer. Wishing he could take all the pain away from his mate. 

"I love you. Thank you for coming back, Jane." He whispered.

✨✨✨✨✨✨

"You look better." Fandral said, teasing.

Thor chuckled and shoved his friend away. Of course he was happy. His wife is home and it looks like she’s trying to be there for Thor. 

They haven't spoken much about the elephant in the room. But if Jane’s way of coming to terms with his second mating is to act as if it isn't happening then Thor was more than happy not to press the issue. 

"Let me guess. A certain omega is back home?" The general grinned.

"Will you stop? Do remember that I will be your king in less than a month." Thor said, glaring at the other alpha.

"There is a scary thought! I do envy you, my friend.” Fandral sighed.

"How so? My life at the moment is nothing to be envied of. Are you crazy?" Thor snorted at his friend.

"Soon to be king. Mated to a beautiful omega and soon to take in a royal omega.I have heard—“ Fandral stopped and grimaced. 

He didn't know if it was still a touchy subject with Thor or not. Many of their pack's alphas have said that they envied the crown prince. Some of the omegas look at him like he's trash, especially those close to Jane.

The betas just don't care as long as they can avoid a war. That’s all they wanted.

"Sorry...Sometimes, I speak too much.”

"It's alright...Volstagg won't shut up about how supposedly this omega looks and how jealous he is of me.”

"Yes, I heard he's a real looker, exotic beauty. At least that's a plus." Fandral shrugged.

"How is that a plus?" 

"Imagine being forced to mate with an omega that's hideous! You would be the joke of the pack!" Fandral started laughing hysterically.

"You're terrible! I doubt there is an omega that's more beautiful than my Jane."

Thor wouldn't admit it out loud but he was curious how his future mate looks. He has heard many rumors before that the Jøtun omega prince is the most beautiful one. He felt bad for even thinking about another omega, but his father had told him that it was okay because that's soon going to be his mate. It wasn't okay and it wasn't fair.

Not him. Not to Jane and not to the other omega, Loki. He had only heard his name a few days ago from his brother. Hermod and his mate, Magnus are visiting. Thor had never been more jealous of his brother being the second son until now.

If Hermod had been the eldest, he would be the one who’s forced to mate with two omega. Surely, his life is going to be crazy from now.

Loki Laufeyson is the name of his future mate. He's younger than Thor and Jane. That little fact had given his mate a little comfort although Thor couldn't figure it out why.

He's well past the age an omega is supposed to mate. He’s probably going to suffer the most out of the three of them. Because Thor is sure he isn't going to feel any love for the said omega. 

Being with the omega is going to be just one of his duties as the king and alpha. He would try to be fair but he doubts he would love him and the omega definitely won't love him back. He remembers Helblindi saying that his brother had an alpha in mind.

"I heard the king saying that the seer will be heading to the Jøtun Kingdom. We will be going as well." Fandral said, interrupting the other's train of thoughts.

Thor already knew that. His father had sent Fergus and Rufus to speak with the seer. A whole month and a few weeks has passed since they saw the seer. His mother has already begun to prepare for his coronation. His father won't do anything without the seer's okay. This would be the first official meeting between the two of them. Thor is dreading that.

"Yes don’t remind me."

"Does Jane know?"

"Yes. She isn't happy but she’s trying. I don't expect her to suddenly be on board with everything." 

"Maybe you're worried for nothing. They could become friends and talk bad about your bedroom skills." Fandral jesters, trying to lighten the mood.

Thor couldn't help but laugh at that. It would be almost too good to be true. If the two omegas could be friends and accept each other as his mates. He could picture the three of them living in harmony.

He can only hope for a good outcome out of this. He mentally marked off that there's a week before they head to the Jøtun Kingdom. He doesn't know how to feel about that. And for once, he hopes Fandral is right. 

Maybe he's worried for nothing. Loki could be as kind hearted as Jane and maybe they could understand each other since this was out of their hands. They could support and lean on each other. The thought seems to please his wolf. He could feel it wanting to howl at the thought.

_"It would be perfect. Our omegas." Mjolnir voiced._

His wolf hardly talked unless it was disagreeing with something that Thor was doing. 

This was their destiny and it seems that the wolf has accepted it. So why should Thor keep fighting this? He has a duty to his people and his family. 

There isn't anything he can do to get out of it. Deep down, his wolf agreed. He’s going to be King and pack alpha, this is just one of many things that he will have to do for the people of Asgard.


	5. Episode Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets his future in-laws.
> 
> For the first time in his life, Thor is affected by the scent of an omega that’s not his wife.
> 
> General Fandral meets a beautiful omega that he can’t help but intrigued by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is ch. 5! If you notice any typo ( kindly let me know and I’ll fix it) I hope everyone enjoys the ch 🤗 
> 
> In this story Mjolnir is Thor’s wolf. There times they can communicate with their wolves. 
> 
> Also since characters like Fandral, Hogun and others don’t have surnames I give them my own. I just like everyone to have a family name 😂 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

******************

"This would look great on you. Black always looks great on you! It brings out your eyes." Sif said, passing the outfit to the prince.

For the first time in his life, Loki isn’t interested in all the clothes and jewelry that are spread out on his bed. A big fashionista like Loki would’ve been all over them a few weeks ago but now he just doesn’t care. He has shown absolutely no interest in anything, not that anyone in his room seemed to be bothered by his sulky and grouchy mood.

His mother and Sif have been talking and selecting something for him to wear later. Loki can’t be bothered with it. 

Why bother? Seriously, why dress up to impress a mated alpha? Certainly he can find a thousand things to do with his time and energy.

He thought to himself. It’s stupid and useless. Loki doesn’t care about any of it. Helblindi and Isolde have tried to cheer him up along with Sif but honestly, Loki just wants everyone to leave him alone. Unfortunately for him, solitariness is the last thing he has been getting these past few weeks. 

It seems like everyone was in his business. Maybe deep down, his father thinks he will do something drastic. 

Little does he know that Loki is truly tired. Tired of trying to reason with his father. Tired of trying to win him over. Just freaking tired of trying to get acceptance from him. Loki just wants this thing to be done and over with. So he can get on with his pathetic and miserable life. Whatever is written in his destiny Loki will take it with strides. He won’t give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him breaking down for any reason from now on. 

"Come on, sweetheart. Look at this one. The finest fabric from Midgard." The Queen shows him a beautiful navy blue open back slim dress. 

Loki sighs and turns away from her. Really, he wants to be anywhere but here. 

The Aesirs have been staying in the East Wing of their kingdom for about three days now, Loki has met the King and Queen of Asgard two nights ago when they arrived but he hasn't been introduced to his intended. 

Not that he cares one way or the other. If he can put this off for as long as he can, he will. His mother however has been on cloud nine. Just not worried, she hasn’t once asked him how he felt about this whole ordeal. Loki really shouldn’t expect anything from his mother that’s just how she is. 

Queen Farbauti Laufeyson doesn't like unpleasant topics. Loki’s mating is unpleasant to her majesty’s ears. Loki was however very surprised how warm and welcoming Queen Frigga of Asgard was. 

She hugged Loki and complimented his looks and engaged him in conversations about his likes and dislikes. His hobbies she seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. Queen Frigga Odinson is just as beautiful and graceful as they say and King Odin is just as terrifying as he has heard. He spoke to Loki maybe twice and both times it was to ask some personal questions that Queen Frigga scolded him for asking them.

Overall, Loki’s father was very happy with the impression he made on Queen Frigga. Loki didn’t mind speaking to her at all. She was the complete opposite of his mother and he really liked that about her.

"Can I please be excused?" 

The other two omegas look over at him. Then Isolde and Sif looked over to the queen who sighed and nodded her head, the way she always does when she thinks Loki is being childish.

"Just for a moment, dear. Don't wander off somewhere." His mother said.

Sif stood up to join the prince but Loki shook his head no. "I'd like to be alone for a moment."

The omega attendant bowed and sat back down. Loki was grateful that his mother didn’t insist on taking Sif with him. He left quickly before she could think to change her mind. There was too much on his mind. But he didn’t even want to deal with half of those thoughts in his mind. Loki walked towards the pond that he used to play a lot as a child. 

Loki hasn't been here in a long time. The pond is brimming with life, the water looking clean and fresh. It’s one of his favorite places to be in their palace. Loki looked around to make sure that he was alone before kicking his shoe off and dipping his feet in the water. The pond is smaller and shallower than the lake, Loki likes that they have plants growing at the bottom. The temperature of the water was perfect at this time and the green scenery helps calm his nerves. 

The omega closed his eyes and let his mind wonder free. He doesn't know how long he had kept his eyes closed because suddenly there were two scents filling his nostril. Unexpectedly.

_Alphas._

"Admit we're lost.”

Loki’s green eyes snapped open when he heard the voice, deep and smooth. Just hearing it sent a shiver down the omega’s spine. He couldn't hide. 

Wait, why would he hide? He isn't committing any crime. This is his home! And no one was dumb enough to break into their palace.

"We—“ 

Loki knew they had scented him. They saw him. He was too scared to turn and face them. The scents aren't familiar at all. These alphas aren’t from his pack either. He just had to leave the safety of his room. Loki scolded himself.

"Looky, here...I think this beautiful omega can maybe stirr us in the right direction. Pardon us, kind omega.” One of the alpha said.

Loki jumped and stood a safe distance from the two alphas. Who jumped back, shocked at the omega's reaction.

Loki took a deep breath and immediately regretted it because he almost choked on air as he took in the taller alpha's appearance and scent, it seems to be the strongest scent one of the two. 

Loki has never been one to notice others' appearance but he has never seen an alpha so handsome and with such an alluring scent than the other alphas.

"You've scared him!" It was the voice that had said earlier that they were lost. Loki wanted to grab his shoes and run away but instead he stood there, choking on the alpha's scent.

The alpha's scent is rare, sweetish almost. His scent Thick evoked mystery, exoticism and sensuality. And Loki has never scented anything like it. The alpha must've scented him too and knew how he was affecting Loki because he growled lowly in his throat. Surprising both Loki and his companion who turned and frowned at him.

Loki’s getting wet and can feel himself leaking inside his pants already. He has never been so affected by an alpha. Not even Angrboda. The powerful alpha pheromone the alpha was releasing was making the omega squirm.

This alpha is exceptionally magnetic. He gives Loki the wearer a warm, but mysterious aura which appears to make the omega wonder—

“What is it about this alpha?”

The other alpha chuckles, looking at the other two. "Um...we should...go. Now!”

Loki’s heart was beating out of his chest. What the hell is happening to him. He squeezed his thighs together. Praying but, it was helpless because the alphas most definitely smelled his arousal. His cunt was already so wet. Loki is so ashamed of how his body has betrayed him.

Before he knew it he was running. Leaving his shoes behind. 

What the hell was that? He wondered running back to the safety of his chambers. His mother, Isolde and Sif looked at him worriedly but the omega ran past them and locked himself in the restroom to calm his beating heart. 

All he could see were blue eyes, blonde hair and chiseled jaw, broad chin, and prominent brow bone— Classic marks of testosterone. Those features advertised virility and good health. He’s never seen an alpha so attractive in his life.

“Loki, are you alright?” His mother asked. 

There’s no doubt they smelled him when ran past them. He squeezed his thigh tighter and tried to breath through his mouth because his nose is still filled with the alpha’s intoxicating scent. By now he’s soaked his underwear.

“Loki?” Queen Farbauti softly knocked on the door.

“I-Im alright, mother.” Loki managed to croak out. There’s a minute of silence before she asks another question.

“Are you going into heat?” 

He prays he doesn’t! That’s the last thing he wants to deal with today.

“N-no. I just need a minute, please.” He closed his eyes and began to feel himself relaxing.

In and out, breath, Loki. You’re not a fifteen year old omega! He chastised himself. Think of gross things! Stop being so turned!

______________

Thor was ashamed. How could he be affected by an omega that isn't Jane? Why had he listened to Fandral when the other alpha suggested that they take a walk because he looked like he was ready to burst from being locked up in that palace. While the king and queen of Jotunheim have been overly welcoming. 

Thor has been trying not to murder their crown prince. He can’t stand Helblindi Laufeyson. He couldn’t wait to just return home already. Fandral being the best friend that he is didn’t wait for Thor to snap at anyone. They ended up walking too far from where they were staying and couldn't find their way back .

_The smell of amber, creamy vanilla and a little bit of something else hit_ Thor’s nose before he was even off his horse.

"Do you smell that?" 

The alpha asked no one in particular. Fandral took a swift and shook his head. He could smell a lot of different scents but none which were worth mentioning.  
  


_"Creamy vanilla..."_

"Are you alright, Thor?" 

All his life Thor has never been interested in anyone's scent other than Jane’s scent. He didn't care for any scent that wasn't his wife’s.

"It's nothing." Thor said, trying to ignore the growl of his wolf. It was just as affected as he is.

"Admit we're lost." Thor said, trying to ignore how close the scent was getting. Such irresistibly, sexy, and arousing scent.

Thor stopped and looked. There was an omega with his back towards them and it seems he had his feet in the water.

"We..." Fandral stopped and looked at what his friend was staring at. Why wasn't Fandral, the single alpha affected by this omega’s scent? Fandral was acting the same. He wasn’t affected by the omega at least not the way Thor was.

"Looky, here...I think this beautiful omega can stirr us in the right direction. Pardon us, kind omega." Fandral said.

The omega jumped back and startled them too. Probably wasn't a good idea for two foreign alphas to be sneaking up on and omega. He was tall for an omega, almost as tall as Thor himself. Fair skin, beautiful expressive green eyes, angular face, perfect cheekbones and pitch black hair. He’s gorgeous.

Thor was speechless for a moment. He could sense the omega was scared. He didn't have a reason to be scared of them.

"You've scared him." Thor said, not taking his eyes on the omega’s face. He made the mistake of scenting.

Something sweet hit his nostril and went straight to his gut, filling his cock. Thor’s eyes widened in realization of what he was smelling. The omega was blushing but he was turned on. Thor smelled arousal and it took everything in Thor not to grab said omega and knot him right then and there. Woah! Where does that come from?! 

Thor hadn't even realized that he was growling until Fandral turned to give a look. Fuck! This omega is making him act like a twelve year old boy instead of the well accomplished alpha he is.

Fandral chuckled, looking at them and probably smelling their interest in one another. 

"Um...We should...Go. Now!”

Before Thor could say or do anything. The omega made a run for it. Within a blink of an eye he was gone.

"I feel dirty by just witnessing that. What hell, Thor!" Fandral asked, laughing hysterically.

"Shut up!" Thor murmured, walking ahead.

“I haven’t seen you almost lose control like that since you presented. One look at a random omega and you’re about to catch a case!” The General teases.

“For the Love of God, Fandral! Shut up!” Thor rolled his eyes.

His friend wouldn’t stop laughing and teasing him as they continued. Thor is half tempted to shove the asshole off his horse but he can’t stop thinking about beautiful green eyes.

_“We’re so screwed,” he tells Mjolnir. The wolf agrees with him. They’re beyond screwed._

____________________

Fandral couldn't sleep. His wolf has been restless since their arrival. He feels his wolf’s animalistic instincts just crawling to come out. Granted he’s never really been a fan of new places this was too much even for him. He looked over to see Hogun and Volstagg snorting the night away. What he’d give to be able to sleep through the night like his friends. He lied on the bed for a little while until he couldn’t take it anymore. He woke up Hogun to tell him to keep an eye on the prince.

With his mind made up, the general quickly locked the door behind. He practically stalked down the hall, bypassing the other guards. Stretching his legs would do him some good, especially if an unexpected shift were to occur as he felt the tickle in the back of his mind. Shifting in another pack’s land isn’t something a general should be doing without permission.

The general made his way around and made sure everyone was sleeping before heading out. He made sure to tell the night guard to keep watch just in case Hogun didn’t. Fandral made sure he was far.

Then he shifted in mid-stride and ran off. It has been so long since he let the wolf out. The wolf was happy to run towards the woods. It wasn't full moon tonight but the moon was out and beautiful for some reason he wanted to howl at it. 

But he forced himself not to, not a good idea to be howling while others are trying to sleep. 

_Calm down, Dash. He tells the wolf. It growls at him. Fandral scoffs at his wolf. Then he threatened to shift back if he didn't stop trying to howl at the freaking moon.  
_

This was hardly the time nor the place for that.The wolf didn't stop running until a scent filled Fandral nostrils.

 _Cinnamon-brown. Dry, sweet and warm_. 

Once the scent caught him. He stopped running and looked around, to locate it. 

_Where was it coming from? Dash inquired._

Whining low in his throat. He growled softly, nosing at the ground while pacing in a circle. 

An unmated omega. Very close. Fandral shifted back and looked around not seeing the wolf in question right away. 

_"I think it's coming this way. Let me take over.” Dash said._

Fandral snorted and told his wolf, no way in hell. Letting Dash take rein of their body would just get him in trouble.

Scenting the air, Fandral’s nose twitched at the sweet, overpowering scent of an omega. It made his mouth water.

Fandral has never smelled anything like it before. What he doesn't expect is what it does to his wolf.

As an Alpha and a general Fandral has more control than most wolves and Dash is often obedient but that sweet, spun-sugar scent is slowly starting to drive him and his wolf crazy. Dash is trying to take over even after Fandral said no.

Not wanting to scare off the omega, he slowly followed the scent. The closer he got the sweeter the scent got and the more it excited his wolf.

Fandral froze as he looked over the lake. No doubt the scent is coming from there. His heart dropped for a moment when he saw the body floating.

What the hell? The General didn't think as he jumped in thinking the omega was drowning. He swam towards the omega.

"What are you doing?!" The alpha shouted, startling the omega.

The omega's blue eyes snapped open, startled by the alpha sudden approach. Whatever the alpha was going to say he couldn't as his eyes locked in with the gorgeous omega. Her sultry blue eyes are hypnotic, her golden hair and beautiful face. Her features are not common features for Jotnar people. Is she Aesir? Fandral wondered. But what would an Aesir omega be doing living in Jotunheim?  
  


_"So beautiful" His wolf said._

The omega smells like how home should smell. Fandral thought to himself.

The omega looked at him for a long time, tilting her head to one side as if trying to figure him out which he was doing.

Then the omega's expression changed and she glared at the alpha. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

The alpha was a bit taken back by the omega's tone. It’s not a tone an omega should be taking with an alpha, How can something so beautiful and innocent sound so cold? He wondered.

The alpha frowned. "I should be asking you that? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The omega snapped, swimming away from the alpha. Fandral watched the omega's perfect figures.

Her delicate face, the sweep of her perfect figure took the Alpha's breath away. It was as though he had seen a vision. He watched her until the omega was out of the lake and by her clothes. 

"I guess you weren't drowning." Fandral says, swimming back.

The omega continued to dry herself off and ignored his question. Fandral tried to look away, tried to do the gentleman think but he couldn't stop his eyes from looking.

"What's a beautiful omega like yourself doing out here?" The alpha asked.

The omega snorted and dressed herself. Ignoring the alpha.

"Feisty omega...That's hot." The General grinned.

"Annoying alpha. Not so hot." The omega said, rolling her eyes with a bored expression.

"Come on. I jumped in the water for you. Can I at least get a thank you or a name?" 

"Nobody asked you too. Minding your own business doesn't cost anything.”

"Are all Jotnar omegas like you?" The alpha asked, ignoring his wet clothes as he followed the omega.

"Are all Aesir alphas annoying like you?" The omega retorted, sizing him up. The omega was shorter than him but not that short. She’s tall for an omega. Fandral liked his women tall. He can just imagine those long legs wrapped around his. He stopped that thought right away before it got too far. He can’t embarrass himself now.

The Alpha inhaled sharply, his eyes getting darker as he took in the omega's scent.

"Quit scenting me, you dog!" 

This omega isn’t even the slightest bit intimidated by Fandral. They're in the middle of nowhere so late in the night yet the omega didn't seem to care. It intrigued Fandral. The alpha took two steps and he was right in the omega's face, and stared into those beautiful blue eyes.

"You don't fear me." 

The omega rolled her eyes and frowned. "Should I be? Why are alphas so full of themselves?"

Fandral Moyer has never been this taken with a person, let alone an omega he has known for two or five minutes.

Fandral is the son of Balthazar and Imogen Moyer. His father was a childhood friend of the King Odin and one of the most trusted advisors for the King. Fandral grew up in the Kingdom and trained to be a Knight much against his father's dismay. 

His father wanted him to be one of the court’s physicians. But the alpha had no desire nor the talent for that kind of occupation. Fandral is trained Asgardian warrior and he takes pride in that.

Fandral is one of the best along with Hogun and Volstagg. He became the youngest General in the history of their Kingdom. He has led wars and won them. In a few years, his name will be written on history books as the leader of Warriors Three.

The alpha is extremely handsome, self-confident, masculine, arrogant and obnoxious, which only makes him yearned for by many.

He is also hot blooded, lustful, and scoffs at the idea of true romantic love. An alpha who excels in war strategies. Fandral stops at nothing. A play boy who has a way with his sword and fighting skills.

He has never met an omega who wasn’t dropping down to his feet to please him until now. He’s quite surprised by this omega. She left him speechless. She’s fearless and actually looked him straight in the eyes. Omegas don't dare to do so and something flipped in his stomach. It turned him on.

What if this omega is engaged? It’s obvious she ain’t mated but who is to say she isn’t spoken for. That would not be good, and he prayed that it wasn't. His alpha is already growling at the thought of the omega being mated to someone else. He needs to know. He knows he has no business wanting to know anything about this omega but he just has to know.

"Are you spoken for?”

The omega blankly looks at him for a moment. "What if I am?"

Well damn. He hopes she isn’t. 

"Come on, are you really spoken for?"

"Why are you asking? Don't even think of trying—"

"I wouldn't hurt you. I just need to know."

She was about to say something when Fandral picked up a third scent. A familiar one, an alpha. 

"What are you doing out here so late?" It was general Angrboda.

The omega quickly fixed her expression to a softer one and lowered her eyes. "I was just swimming, alpha."

"It's too late into the night. Go back to the chambers." The alpha order.

"Yes, alpha."

And just like the omega was gone. Fandral was fighting everything in himself not to run after her. He wants to ask her name. Her likes and dislikes. He wants to know everything there’s to know about her.

"You're our guest. Don't think it's okay to play with our omegas." Angrboda warned.

"I wasn't playing...Is that that omega spoken for?" Fandral asked. Then he chastised himself. What’s wrong with him?!

The other alpha gave him a look of disgust. "None of your business. This isn't a place for you to roam around freely. It’s especially not a place to harass omegas.”

And just like the omega, the alpha took off. Leaving Fandral and his wolf confused. He wasn’t harassing anyone, he mumbled to himself.

He wants to go home. But that means leaving the beautiful omega he saw earlier and he’s not ready to walk away from that.

Fandral started heading back and wasn't surprised to find a Jotnar beta who was waiting to escort him back. Fucking Angrboda, he thought to himself.

Hogun and Volstagg didn’t even stir to see who was coming into the room. Fandral wonders how they can sleep without a worry when they’re sleeping at the enemy’s house.

Hopefully tomorrow he will see the gorgeous omega, Fandral smiled to himself as he closed his eyes at the thoughts of the beautiful omega.

_____________________

"Sif, where have you been?!" Loki shouted, pulling the other omega inside and locked the door behind her. 

Sif saw how worried the other was. She felt bad for sneaking out but she just needed to get away for a little bit. Everything has been so overwhelming, she’s not very good with new people around.

"You went for a swim." Loki concluded. 

Sif is an omega who descended from a group of people brought from the Vanaheim Pack and sold as servants in Jotunheim. Although many, including Loki, suspect that the Vanirs might’ve stolen her from somewhere else. She doesn’t look like other Vanirs. She was four years old when she was brought as an indentured servant at the Court. She works as Loki’s personal attendant and loves it.

Loki saved Sif after she stole from the royal kitchen at the age of six. The two are more than just best friends with Prince Loki describing Sif as "The most kind and loyal person you would ever meet".

"Did anyone see you? You know the king doesn't want anyone running around especially right now."

"Just Angrboda. I don't think he will tell… There was an alpha from the Asgard pack." Sif mumbled the last part.

"Oh… Did he do something?" 

She shook her head no. There was another question on the prince’s mind. Sif can tell.

"I don't know if it was the crown prince or not."

Sif can still smell the spicey, earthy scent of the alpha lingering. She scented the alpha before he jumped into the lake. She thought it was just a passing alpha. The omega has never taken an interest in any alpha. She likes to dedicate her time to serving her prince and just having fun. Since her first heat hasn't hit yet, Sif was hardly affected by the alphas in her pack.

She secretly prayed her heat never hit. Even if Loki tells her that's impossible, she’s just a late bloomer but it will happen sooner or later.

But that cocky alpha affected her. Sif was so shocked by his sudden appearance that she forgot that she was supposed to be coy and shy when an alpha approached her. She has been scolded so many times for telling off alphas but she doesn't care.

Why should she be submissive and act weirdly like other omegas. That's not who she is. She’s loud, childish and troublesome, she wouldn't change anything about herself. Omega or not.

"Let's get some sleep. We've had a long day tomorrow.” She told the prince.

Loki nodded in agreement. Then told her to go change before she catches a cold or something. 

____________________  
  


"He's very handsome! Mated or not, I'd still go for him.”

Loki heard one of his attendant omegas say. He's hiding in his room again and had turned down breakfast with his parents. This is the second time, he’s turned them down. He’s actually surprised they let him do that especially with the Aesirs visit. 

"I don't care how handsome he is. He's mated and has a daughter! That's a big no in my book." Another omega says, with disgust.

"I feel sorry for our prince. Waiting all this time only to find out that your mate wasn't as patient as you and has already mated another.”

“How do you know they’re mates? Nowadays people hardly wait for the one.” Another omega adds.

Loki sinked lower in the bath and closed his eyes. When the announcement of his mating to Prince Thor Odinson was formally made just a week before the Asgard pack’s arrival. There have been many whispers and talks about him.

Some omegas pitied him and others called him a "homewrecker." The betas didn't care much since they don't really understand mating rituals between alphas and omegas. Luckily for them, they can mate with whomever they desire. Alphas can’t mark betas or knot them so often relationships between alphas and betas or betas and omegas don’t work out. They’re pretty neutral with the news.

Loki knows that he shouldn't take any of their whispers seriously. But it hurt when people talked about him as if he had gone out of his way and sought the alpha out. He tries to put on a brave face but he is extremely upset over those rumors.

Two of his royal omega friends had sent him letters. He didn't have to see them to see that the other omegas were feeling sorry for him or trying to get a confirmation out of him. 

Loki got out of the bath. He has bin all his attendant omegas from helping him. Even Sif, he just needed a moment to himself.

Where is he ever going to get a chance to shower by himself? After drying his hair and putting on his silk blue robe, Loki reached for his book and began reading.

The other omegas continued to gossip about him outside. It hurts that he considered them his friends and family, now they're speaking so ill of him. They should know better than anyone that Loki didn't ask for this. They know that he's being forced into this yet, they all blame him.

Of course! What else can he expect the omega is always to blame. Never mind the alpha that had been the first one to accept this mating pact despite that fact he's already mated. 

No the alpha gets a slap on the back because he's brave for agreeing to mate two omegas. How strong/manly of him to be able to handle two submissives. The only one to blame is him. It's all Loki’s fault for seducing an alpha he'd never met in his life. Do they even realize how stupid that sounds? How could he seduce an alpha he has never met before?

"Don't you have jobs to do!" 

Loki heard Sif snapping at the gossiping omegas as she made her way to his chambers. Loki was lying on his bed with his favorite book "The Wolf and the Dove."

"Don't listen to them, Lo. They're just bored with their lives." Sif says , joining him on the bed. 

This is the first time he has seen Sif all morning since the arrival of The Seer. The seer arrived late last night, that's what Loki heard. Everyone was doing one thing or another. 

"My arms are killing me! I have been serving all morning! And that’s after I had to help in the kitchen—I’ve never had to peel so many potatoes in my entire life!" Sif whined.

Loki closed his book. "Have you seen the Seer?"

He has been so curious about the alpha with the power of precognition. The man who is single handedly responsible for the situation he and the Asgard Prince have found themselves in.

"I saw about seven old men. I have no idea which one was the seer." 

Of course, he didn't expect anything less from his friend. Sif’s attention to details isn’t the greatest. She wouldn’t care to know which old man was more important than the other.

"Rest up, then." Loki said, opening his book again.

He can feel Sif staring at him. He already knows what the other is thinking. In less than an hour, he's going to be dragged to meet his future mate. He might've been able to escape having breakfast with them but now that the Seer was in attendance Loki’s presence would be required.

"I'm already dying with nerves. Don't make them worse." Loki pleaded, without looking up from his book.

"Sorry, it's just... This seems to be so real now. After this meeting. We’d have to ride out to the Aesir’s Kingdom next month and you'll be mated."

"That doesn't help my nerves, Sif." Loki chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Maybe the alpha is a fair and kind one. Let's not think negatively." Sif tried to cheer him up.

Loki said nothing for a moment and continued to read.

"The only kind alpha, I am destined to have in my life is my brother."

“That’s not true. You’re destined for greatness, Loki. You will see, this Aesir alpha will be at your beck and call. He will worship the ground you walk on. He will know how lucky he is to have you as his mate!”

“You’ve watched too many films.” Loki giggles as Sif hugs him, tells him to stop worrying so much.

“Just be ready with a gift for me when all I’ve said becomes reality.” She grinned, smugly.

That would be something, wouldn’t it. Loki just wants to be treated fair with respect. He will be fine with everything else.

For some reason he couldn’t stop imagining his future mate with blue eyes, blonde hair and a muscular body. Loki chastised himself for picturing the alpha he saw. 

There’s now way that would be possible. He convinces himself to imagine. It’s harmless, he tells himself.


	6. Episode Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With that the general was gone. Thor took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He's usually very good at controlling his emotions. Of course, he has to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is ch. 6! I had to cut this ch in two. I’m working on ch.7 and I’m hoping to have it ready in a two days🤞🤞🤞 comments & kudos are appreciated if you want to leave me 🤗

<<<>>>

"You're nervous." 

Thor looks up and sees Fandral trying not to laugh. Clearly the other is teasing him since he’s never seen Thor get nervous about anything. Even If he hates it. 

Thor has to admit that he is. This is really happening. He can't even remember the last time he had to meet an omega with the intention of pursuing them. He’s been married for so long and he truly believed that this wasn’t a situation he’d find himself in.

He's going to meet Loki Odinson for the first time and according to what Fandral has said. He won't be very impressive with the omega.

“Who knew Jotnar omegas were so ballsy?” He asked.

Sure it isn’t fair to judge Loki or the other Jotnar omegas based on the one Fandral met but still.

"Feisty." Was the other word Fandral used to describe the omega he met. If that's how they’re. There is no way, he is going to get along with Jane.

"Don't worry, once you knot him. He will calm down and obey everything you want him to." Fandral had teased earlier.

Thor met with the seer to ask him once more if this was the only way to keep peace between their packs. Why not a peace treaty? Thor knows that it’s only a piece of paper that both him and Helblindi would have no problem breaking.

The seer whom they found is named Cato explained the importance of him and Loki’s mating. 

Helblindi would never hurt the kingdom where his brother lives and Thor would never attack the family of his mate. That's the whole point of this mating pact. Their wolves would be familial. 

"Nonsense. I'm not nervous." Thor denied.

Fandral laughed, throwing his head back. "Sure. Come on, everyone is waiting for you."

With that the general was gone. Thor took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He's usually very good at controlling his emotions. Of course, he has to be. He has been preparing for his role as head alpha of his pack for as long as he can remember.

_ "Why are you so nervous?" Mjolnir asked. _

_ “I don’t know. It’s just weird—“ _

_ “Weird or exciting? I feel excited.” _

Thor scoffed, ignoring his wolf. He walked out of the chambers. He had wanted to bring Jane and their daughter because it's only fair that the omega meets his family but the queen and king disagreed.

This was his and Loki’s first meeting. Jane would meet them when Loki comes to their kingdom. It caused hell for Thor. Jane was still pissed when he left but she understood. The omega wouldn't let him interact with other omega in front of her. 

What if Thor was affected by this omega? That would hurt Jane even more to witness. It was best to keep her at home until this whole ordeal was over.

Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg were waiting for him in the hall. Two betas from the Jotun Pack waiting with them. Thor took one last deep breath and fixed his posture. He's an alpha and he needed to act like one.

"Your Highness.” Fandral grinned. Hogun and Volstagg chuckled, telling him to get ready for the end of his life.

"Shut up." Thor hissed, playfully.

The closer they got to their destination the stronger that scent filled Thor’s nostril. He knows this scent. It had been lingering for days. Willingly or not he had tried to find that same scent.

_ That sweet, irresistible scent of vanilla, and amber.  _

Thor had the image of green eyes, and a gorgeous face. He knew the omega from two nights ago is somewhere in that room. He only prayed that it was the prince's scent otherwise he's royally fucked.

"Thor, you alright?" Fandral was by his side immediately.

The Prince nodded. Trying his best not to growl. His friend gave him another look but Thor insisted that he's okay. The two betas looked at them confused but didn’t say anything. Nothing new, Helblindi gave them strict orders not to speak to them unless Thor spoke to them first.

When their arrival was announced, Thor entered first. His eyes only focused on one person. It was omega from two nights ago. He was seated beside Queen Farbauti and that gave it away. That’s Loki.

That's his future mate. His wolf was delighted and Thor wasn't disappointed. The guy was gorgeous! 

The rumors did not do the omega justice. Thor doesn’t know what he was expecting or how he envisioned Loki but he wasn’t expecting this.

The room was suddenly quiet and empty. Thor only saw the omega. Everyone else disappeared into the background.

His wolf growled—“Mine!”

Thor is shocked at his wolf at how it was fighting Thor to take control. He doesn't even know this omega. One meeting and his wolf is ready to mate him?

Why did the wolf want him so? It was insane yet when the omega looked up and those gorgeous green eyes locked with his. Thor felt a sharp pain deep in his stomach.

_ Mine. Mine. Mine!  _ His wolf growled. 

Thor didn't expect his wolf to act like this. The omega's utterly divine sweet scent isn't helping placate his wolf either. His scent was so different from that of his current mate. His wolf didn't like the sadness in the omega's eyes. He wanted to remove it and tell him that he'd never let anything or anyone hurt him. 

The prince didn't even realize he was walking until he was right in front of the omega. He can feel the other's eyes on him. He heard the seer tell them that it was okay. But none of this matters to Thor. He let his wolf take control. 

"Mine.” He growled from deep in his throat. 

The omega’s eyes widened but he didn't look away from Thor. He didn’t push Thor away from his personal space; he was just as affected by Thor as Thor was by him. Thor cupped the omega's face affectionately.

"Mine" He growled.

"My mate." He growled softly, staring the omega in the eyes with his blue ones. Thor felt like he was watching himself in a video. His wolf leaned in, rubbing his face on the omega while the omega closed his eyes and took it all in. When the alpha pulled back. The omega blushed under the alpha's scrutiny and hungry gaze. When he shivered, the alpha looked up and kissed him.

The kiss was very chaste. Just a meeting of the lips. When their eyes met again, the alpha knew that the omega recognized him. 

"Alpha" the omega let out a small whimper.

<<<<>>>>

“I should have gone with him, Mother.” Jane glared at her mother.

She shouldn’t have allowed Thor to go to that whore. Why is this happening to her?

“You’re acting as if I’m the one who stopped you.” The beta says, rolling her eyes.

“This is ridiculous. I’m Thor’s mate! His wife and mother of his child! I have a say in this matter...I should have a say in this.” Jane sniffed.

The beta groaned. “Come here, my sweet.” 

She opened her hands to her daughter. The omega hugged her mother. She began to cry, no longer able to deny what she knew deep down: she'd never get her life back. Not that way it used to be.

“I...It’s not fair! Why should I share my alpha? Is that omega so shameless to accept another person’s mate?”

The beta rocked her daughter and kissed her cheek. Trying to placate her. She really can’t have Jane coming off as being a difficult mate who is not supportive of the pack alpha’s decision. She knows Frigga and Odin won’t hesitate to cast both of them aside in favor of this new mate for Thor. Frigga doesn’t care for Jane, she only cares about her granddaughter. Thor is a kind man but even she knows this is above her in-laws' powers.

“Come on, Janey. Crying won’t solve anything. Use this time to come up with a plan to make Frigga see how much better you are for Thor than his new wife. Thor loves you but he has duties. This omega is just a duty for him.”

“What am I supposed to do if it’s for the betterment of the kingdom and pack?—I can’t be…”

“Your helplessness worries me so much. What will happen if I was to leave one day?—would sob until you die?!”

“Mother!” Jane pulled away from her embrace, scowling.

“You got yourself a king! You better do everything to keep him. You won’t be the only one to suffer. Think of your daughter.”

Jane frowned. “Amalya is of royal blood! She’s Thor’s first born.”

“Do you think they would care as much if the other omega gives birth? His child will be crowned. Full royal blood and all that nonsense.” Her mother says, nonchalantly.

No! There is no way in hell is Jane going to allow her daughter to play second fiddle to anyone. She might be able to handle it but she would never allow such a thing to happen to Amalya.

She knows her mother must have something cooking her mind. She always did. The woman is a walking planner.

“You’re right mother. Crying isn’t going to help. I’ll do whatever you need me too.”

“That’s my sweet girl. For now, stop stressing yourself. It’s best to not tell you the plan. Cato is powerful. He’s been blessed with the power of premonition.”

“Who is Cato?” Jane asked. She’s never heard the name.

“They call him the seer.”

“Can he really see the future?” 

“Oh yes he can. Many don't believe it, but it’s true.”

“Won’t he see whatever you're planning?”

“We’re not having this conversation. It’s risky.” With that her mother dismissed. 

<<<<>>>>

“Stop pacing! You’re making me dizzy!” Sif shouted.

Loki stopped and looked at the other omega apologetically. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out of the prince’s mouth.

So he starts pacing again. “What are they saying?”

“Huh?”

Loki stopped and sat next to Sif.

“What’s everyone whispering about me? I know they’re saying stuff.”

“Nothing much. Some of the servants said that you passed out after the alpha kissed you… A bit dramatic don’t you think?” Sif chuckled.

Loki’s cheeks flushed. Kissed him? The alpha kissed him?! He remembers the alpha walking up to him and everything else is a blur. His wolf took over and the thing Loki knew was he was back in his chambers.

“Are you sure they said kissed?” He whispered. That means Angrboda saw it.

How embarrassing!

“I can’t believe I fainted! That’s…”

“Dramatic as hell. Yeah now that you’ve calmed down. Your presence is required.”

“What?! I’m not going out there.”

“They will come and get you otherwise… Princess Isolde words not mine.”

Loki wanted the ground to open and swallow him. Couldn’t they just call it a day and leave him the hell alone?! He doesn’t know why he passed out. It’s weird, he felt so content and happy just before everything went black.

His omega was overwhelmed. He realizes. All his life he has never experienced anything like what happened. It was too much all at once.

Loki takes a deep breath and calms his nerves.

“Don’t pass out again.” Sif teases.

Loki ignored her and waited for the door to be opened. He’s glad it’s just six people inside. Unlike earlier.

His parents. Of course. The seer. King Odin and Queen Frigga. His heart beating in his chest. He shouldn’t be this nervous.

Loki looks at the tallest alpha in the room—The Crown Prince. He didn’t get a good look earlier and the other time it was during night time so he didn’t get a very good look but now, wow! Prince Thor Odinson is handsome—very handsome. Extremely handsome. Just like the servants had said.

He was far from disappointed when he saw the prince’s blue eyes. This was Thor, the crown prince to Asgard.

_ Alpha. His wolf says. _

Loki didn’t think it was possible to have an idea what an Alpha should look like but he’s sure that he should look like Prince Thor.

When Thor looked up. Their eyes instantly met. Damn! Did he just catch him staring?! His cheeks were overspread with the deepest blush. Loki looked away.

“Come here, dear.”

Loki quickly walks over to his other side and sits as close as he can get to the Queen. He didn’t dare look at Thor but he could feel the alpha’s gaze on him.

“Are you feeling better?”

He looked up to see Queen Frigga smiling at him. Embarrassed, he nodded.

“That’s good to hear. You gave us quite the scare.” She chuckled.

“M...my apologies to your highness.”

“Nothing to apologize for, dear. We’ve all been in your situation before. Meeting an alpha for the first time can be quite an overwhelming experience for us.”

His mother and Queen Frigga laugh and agree. Hearing them, Loki would never think they were on the verge of a war just a few months ago. 

“You are beautiful.” Prince Thor complimented, suddenly. Everyone is quite amused. Clearly the alpha hadn’t meant to say that out loud. The others are trying not to laugh.

Loki doesn’t miss the blush on his future mate’s face. He likes it somehow. It makes the alpha look cute even with his rugged good looks.

He mumbled a thank you and refused to look at anyone else in the room. Their parents talk for a few more minutes then the seer asks Loki some questions. Nothing too personal and for that the prince is grateful.

Loki knows what’s coming next when his mother tells a guard to call Helblindi and the prince’s mother asks for someone named “Fandral.”

He’s going to be left alone with the alpha. To talk! The alpha hasn’t said anything other than telling him he’s beautiful. He paid attention when Loki was speaking to his mother but that was it.

Loki wonders if he’s pleased with his answers. He’s hard to read. Loki doesn't think he’d ever get used to being looked at like that. 

Helblindi and—Fandral?—Loki guesses come in as their parents and the seer leave the room to give them privacy.

As soon as their parents were out. The alpha took a long, deep breath and held it a moment before letting out a loud sigh.

He looked relaxed now. Was he tensed because of the elders?

“Are you okay?” Helblindi asks, taking the seat on his right. Loki nods and smiles.

“Good.” His brother glares at his other alpha.

No one speaks. Thor is looking at him but he isn’t saying anything while Loki pretends not to notice that he’s being looked at.

This was worse than when the parents were present. He wondered if he could get them to come back. 

“Someone say something or let’s all leave. I’d like to go back and see my wife.” Helblindi groans.

Loki is embarrassed. He isn’t sure what they were supposed to talk about. What do people say to people they’re supposed to marry out of nowhere? Do they pick together a list of questions to ask or do they just go with the flow? Surprisingly to Loki, he’s never thought of what he would say to the Aesir alpha. Now that he thinks about it that list wouldn’t have been so bad.

The prince leaned over and started whispering something to the other alpha—who introduced himself as general Fandral looked amused.

“Your highness, shall we step outside for a moment?” General Fandral asked Helblindi who was leaning against the wall, annoyed. 

Helblindi has pretty much been glued to Isolde since her pregnancy was announced. It was cute seeing his brother like this. Seeing him so worried and fussing over his wife because Helblindi is hardly the most romantic man out here. 

Helblindi always took advice from Loki who never even dated on how to court and win over Isolde before they were married. Loki didn’t understand why he didn’t take advice from their married sibling, Byleistr. 

But then again Loki and Helblindi have always been closer than Byleistr probably due to the fact that Byleistr was married and out of the house after her first heat. Byleistr also had friends and was more social than both Loki and Helblindi. She didn’t need either of her brothers to be friends with. So Loki knows that’s where his brother would rather be but then again Helblindi wouldn’t want to leave Loki alone with a strange alpha.

“What the hell for? Say whatever you want in front of me, Odinson.” Helblindi snapped.

“I would like some privacy.” The alpha finally spoke. His deep resonant voice sends chills down Loki’s body.

“Come on, Prince Helblindi. If not for my prince, do it for your brother—I’m sure he’s got personal questions for Prince Thor and would be embarrassed to ask them in front of you.” General Fandral says, smiling.

Loki wants to protest that he’s got absolutely nothing to ask and wants his brother to stay put but he can’t bring himself to say anything. Helblindi looks at him for a moment then Helblindi and the General step out. Not too far because Loki can still scent his brother.

A few seconds pass, the alpha doesn’t say anything. Loki looks up and instantly regrets it.

When his eyes meet the alpha’s intense gaze as they are sitting here staring at each other. Loki can swear that time stopped. He knows it’s ridiculous but it seems like that. Those blue eyes are piercing Loki’s. Loki swears at this moment that the world has stopped.

The alpha smiles. He’s gorgeous! How is it possible for a man to look this hot!

“I’m sorry about that...I just thought it would be best if we were to speak without guards and all that.” The alpha says, nodding towards the door.

Loki nods, honestly that voice and those gorgeous eyes are the only thing he’s trying not to focus on. He watches the alpha fix his posture and look at him.

“Forgive me. Where are my manners.” He stands up.

“I’m Prince Thor Odinson. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The alpha introduced himself.

Loki takes the alpha’s hand. “I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance, Alpha. I’m Prince Loki Laufeyson.”

“Please Thor is fine.” The alpha takes his hand and kisses it. He takes the seat next to him. Not too close or too far.

Loki wishes he could stop the heat creeping up on his cheeks as he blushed. Thankful, the prince—Thor doesn’t point it out. Someone who is pale like Loki it’s hard not to see when they’re blushing. Loki hates it but he’s literally never been in this situation and doesn’t know how to act.

They’re not going to get anywhere if the alpha doesn't start talking, Loki thinks.

<<<<>>>

“I think they’ve talked enough.” Helblindi says.

Fandral rolls his eyes. They have only been out here for four minutes, he thinks.

“Don’t worry, Thor won't try anything—“

“He kissed my brother in front of everyone!” Helblindi deadpans.

Fandral laughed. He didn’t expect Thor to actually do that. He was as shocked as everyone else.

But he also saw that Mjölnir had taken over. Thor was gone the moment he laid eyes on the omega.

“They’re betrothed…”

“Not officially! God, why is this happening? That bastard doesn't deserve Loki.”

Fandral shrugs and continues to look ahead when he sees a familiar face. He can’t believe how relieved he was when he saw the omega.

She’s so beautiful.

Fandral doesn’t remember any time where an omega affected him like this one did.

“Good morning, your highness.” The two omegas greeted Helblindi.

The prince smiled. “Good morning, Sif. Morning Calix.”

“Good morning General.” The omegas greet him as well.

Fandral greets them back. His eyes glued on the omega—Sif. A beautiful name for a beautiful omega.

The two omegas carry on and his eyes follow.

“The General is so handsome!”

Fandral hears Calix say.

“Gross! He was looking at us like we’re dinner.” Sif replies.

Fandral chuckles. He’d bet anything the omega rolled her eyes. When he turns he finds Helblindi glaring at him. He stops smiling.

“What?” He asks.

“Stay the hell away from her. Don’t even think you could lay a hand on any of our omegas.” Helblindi warns.

“Wasn’t thinking about lying a hand on anyone. You don’t have to worry about me.” Fandral lies.

He has been thinking more than just laying a hand on the omega. But Helblindi doesn’t need to hear that.

“Good. Because Sif is like a sister to me.”

Fandral nodded. He would never do anything to hurt anyone and he certainly can’t ruin this match. He will just try to stay away from Sif.


End file.
